Unmei Force Solitary Legends: Betrayed Soul
by Xovercreator
Summary: After deciding to take a walk along the worlds in order to get his mind off things, Richard ends up in a world where homunculi are used to cater to the wishes of a desperate alchemist, who locked himself in a self-destructive cycle through time. With a heavy heart, Richard will fight to break this twisted cycle, and be the one carer of the homunculi that they would have never had..
1. Prologue

Unmei Force Solitary Legends: Betrayed Soul

Prologue: Enthusiastic Journey

**Serious A/N: A word of warning for you all. Much like Vengeance, this story delves into very dark themes. Although this story is fairly more light-hearted with some fluffy moments, there will be a lot of dark moments, especially when each sacrifice of the homunculi daughters happens in the future. Child abuse and labour will be most definitely present, with the former in Faust's case.**

* * *

_Inside the GFS Ryujin..._

The bridge was without Richard for once, as the commander was absent, with one of the standby XOs on duty, maintaining order in the area. Gus then entered the room, as he looked around for someone, his head turning around frantically, before he then turned to the officer on duty.

"Excuse me, have you seem Richard, your commander, anywhere?" Gus asked. "We've searched most of the fortress, and we haven't found him. He hasn't made any messages to us regarding where he would be, and he disappeared off to who knows where. If you have an idea where he is, could you please tell me?"

"I have no idea either." The XO responded back, with a shake of his head. "I was merely told by the commander that I am to take his duties temporarily, until it is stated that he will relinquish the order. I hope that he is not gone for too long, Major Campbell, because I fear for his safety, as the leading figure of this army. If news spread that his whereabouts have been left unknown for a while... Then it would not bode well for the army morale and composure."

"I understand. We'll find Richard double-time, and ask what's going on with him." Gus nodded back, before he then opened his communicator to talk with the others. 'Guys, he's not at the bridge."

"Well, I checked the training rooms, twice even. He's definitely not in there, and that's one of the few places that he commonly goes to, to keep himself honed and fit." Fox's voice crackled through the communicator.

"The cafeteria and mess hall are bustling with soldiers and men, but I don't see him anywhere, and the people here are even helping me with that." Sanae added through her side of the communications.

"Checked the system logs for his room, he left quite early, but that's the single clue we can discern for now." Erika informed Gus.

"I've asked some of my fellow kin, as well as Rina, to help out in the search. They've investigated the eastern wings of the upper floors. So far, no sign or clue of his whereabouts." Reisen stated.

"Richard couldn't have left here... He's not that foolish to go on a mission alone, would he...? Even if he did, he would tell us." Gus stated, before he then recalled Richard's behaviour as they left the trial grounds. "I have a bad feeling about all of this. Hope I'm wrong..."

At this very moment, Thrawn entered the bridge, as he swapped his Empire uniform out for a black officer suit, with the insignia of the UGF forces over his breast, as he looked fairly amused.

"Well now, what is this I hear about your friend?" Thrawn asked, with a sly tone, as it attracted the attention of both Gus and the XO, as they turned around to face him, both with surprise, although with the XO, there was also hints of tenseness in it.

"Thrawn...?" Gus asked back.

"Head Military Advisor Thrawn!" The XO stated with a frantic tone, before he then corrected himself, before Thrawn could throw a look in his direction. "Apologies for my outburst, I was surprised that you would visiting my station when the commander himself is off duty."

"My best interests is to maintain this army." Thrawn responded back stoically. "Surely, despite the fact that you are acting command here, you wouldn't be inspected by me beforehand, would you?"

"No, sir." The XO shook his head. "You had me appointed for this role. I wouldn't question your judgement, and I can understand your reasons for checking on me. I'm sure that I've been running this base to a acceptable degree, but I will see if I can tighten up order around here."

"It's well so far. I'm expecting a lot worse when the one leading them has left. But much to my surprise, there is no anarchy nor disorder. Richard truly is impressive, if his fame and leadership is what ensured this." Thrawn stated. "Continue your duties. If you find the duties too challenging or stressful for you, then I shall take over temporarily if the matter is severe. Otherwise, I expect you to resolve it on your own."

"R-Right, roger that." The XO answered back.

"So... You've been wondering where Richard is, haven't you, Major?" Thrawn asked Gus.

"Indeed I have. He disappeared without any trace, and that has left us concerned." Gus answered back. "We're a team, and we fear the worst for him."

"You are indeed smart enough to assume the worst. But a team that is overly reliant on each other is bound to fail." Thrawn responded back, as Gus's expression dimmed hearing that. "However, I am not here to criticise the flaws within each of you. I am here to give you the answer you've been looking for. Take this. He has penned it himself, and told me to transfer it to any one of his companions that I can find. I decided to take a trip to the bridge, in order to 'kill two birds with one stone', as the saying goes."

Thrawn then handed the letter to Gus, as he folded it open, before reading the contents inside of it.

_Dear friends, I would like to tell you that I will be departing from the Unmei Force temporarily. Before you overthink about things regarding my reason to make this choice, I will tell it to you straight. It's about what has been going on lately, and it has left me with a lot of mental strain. So I'll do something that a certain badass vampire does: Take a enthusiastic walk, or in my terms, a solo journey. By the time you've received this message from dear Thrawn, I will have relocated myself into a random dimension, as I like to take my chances. Don't you all worry though, you know that I'm a fairly tough cookie, and I won't waddle around worlds that are not suited for my liking. I've got my contingencies if this trip goes south. And if you guys try to get to me: DON'T. I need this time to myself, and I appreciate if you all would respect that. After all, I tend to get a little... unhinged from time to time, after the incident that changed me... But enough of that, all you need to know is that I'm somewhere in this vast reality, and that you all have nothing to worry about. I'll return when I feel like that I've wandered enough for my worries to seep out, and then you all can have that tearful and mushy reunion with me._'

_P.S: If you are Gus, then you need to start learning how to be a good leader on the tactical aspect. Get Thrawn to train you while I'm away. He'll hammer all that knowledge into you. Hell, if you learn quick, you'll become more of a strategic genius than myself. Although you're going to have to catch up to months of progress I developed with him, so the bar's high. Still, don't let that stop you. I believe in you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Richard Liu, Commander of the UGF and Leader of Unmei Force_

Gus scanned the message once more, before he then felt frustration well up inside of him, as he firmly folded the letter back with a irritated sigh. "Seriously, Richard... at a time like this...?" Gus groaned.

"You seem to be dejected by the news. Is it the details inside of the letter that have left you like this?" Thrawn asked, taking the letter from Gus's hand.

"Yeah. Counting the brief moments within the Fates universe, and the Persona universe, this is the third time that he's been running solo. Both times went well, but I still worry about him." Gus stated. "And he stated that I should get some training from you, since you're good at teaching me to the tactical stuff. So..."

"In respect of Richard's favour, I will oblige to teach you, at a set schedule." Thrawn responded back, pocketing Richard's letter. "I warn you, I'm a very strict teacher, and I will ensure that you will turn your failures into lessons to further your successes, by all means necessary, even if it wears your mental fortitude down. The officers under my tutelage fear me for a good reason, for I have little mercy for ineptitude."

"Right..." Gus stated, trying to keep calm and stow away his anxiousness. "Richard mentioned that you've been doing things with him. How's that faring so far?"

"We've been getting to know each other, so to speak. War-games, games of intellect and wits, discussions about our ideals..." Thrawn answered back, before he gave off a faint smile. "I can tell you this, Richard still has much to learn, but in the same way, so do I from him. Whenever we connect through labours of tactics and knowledge, we progress each other. Hence between me and him... It is hard to discern who is teacher and who is student. I'd prefer to say we're... colleagues learning from each other."

"That's... surprising to hear." Gus admitted. "So... When do you believe that you'll be ready to teach me."

"You'll know." Thrawn cryptically stated, before he then left the bridge, leaving Gus and the XO in the bridge alone.

"Richard... I hope wherever you are, you don't kick up real bad trouble and get yourself in danger." Gus quietly stated to himself in a prayer.

* * *

_Inside a unknown world..._

Richard slowly exited through one of his sukimas, as his weapons were not on his body, although he could arm himself quickly in the face of danger, using his sukimas to acquire them. As his other foot stepped out of it, he then dusted his hands off with a smirk on his lips.

"Well now, I guess that I'm really doing this." Richard stated to himself, before his smirk faded away. "Still, I hope that the others can understand. I'm long overdue for some paid vacation. I can't be keeping watch over the others 24/7 every moment in our little space-fortress, and I need something to keep my head off everything that has been happening so far. Hopefully, I won't end up in a world where I have to deal with substantial problems. I came here to have a fun adventure to get myself a little happier for not having to take thing seriously for once."

He then looked around, as he found himself in some sort of large forest. "Hm. Interesting. I seem to have landed myself smack-dab inside some sort of great forest." He stated to himself, before he then peered in all directions that he could travel along. "Without a proper idea of the place, all I can do is to wander for a while until I find something or someone of interest."

Richard then walked through the forest, keeping track of where he was going, often backtracking to reinforce the mental map that he was making of the place. For a long while, he hasn't found any exits that lead out of the dense forest, nor did he find anything that would pique his interest, as the woods seem to be normal and peaceful, with the occasional forest critter crossing his path. However, the streak of mediocrity came to an end, when he stumbled upon a clearing in the forest.

When he reached it, he noticed that in the middle of the clearing was a fairly large house, who looked like it came out from the Medieval era, with metal chimney pipes and a side-tower on the top of one side of the house. Intrigued by the building, he approached closer to it, keeping his magic senses active to warn him about any nasty surprise that may lie in wait, only to be relieved that there was only a faint magic signature, one that was far too weak to even threaten him at all, although it did leave him curious. He looked up to the sky and noticed that it was night already, meaning that there was only the moonlight from above to illuminate the area around him.

He made it to the front door, before he then gave it a few knocks, and waited for a reply. However, none came at all, and the same results met him when he repeated the process several times, knocking harder each time, to the point that he was beginning to thump the wooden door, almost strongly enough to damage it. Annoyed at the lack of reply, he decided to use some of his magic to use. He conjured a small ball of water, before he then slowly eased it through the slips of the door. Twisting and turning to manipulate the flow of the water, he moved it into the lock keeping the door shut, as he unlocked it slowly and carefully, so as not to make loud noises to attract whoever the house belonged to, before it succeeded, allowing him access into the house.

He walked through the house, but not before he conjured a gentle flame on a finger to help light up his surroundings. The house itself seemed to look normal enough, with regular furniture strewn in all of the rooms, before he then decided to head to the upper floor, where he found himself in a hallway, which had six doors, three for each side, and a seventh door ahead of him. From there, Richard could sense the faint magic signature that he could pick up in the house. However, Richard didn't move closer to it, as he took a peer inside each of the rooms first, finding out that they seemed to look like bedrooms that only contained the barest of necessities without any decorations or adornments to make the room look welcoming or beautiful.

"Hm... Whoever owns this place doesn't welcome guests here usually, if at all." Richard frowned, before he then made his way to the door at the end of the hallway. "Now then, time to see what's going on the other side."

He then placed a hand on the door knob, before twisting it, as it was unlocked, and slowly opening the door to enter. When he entered the room, he noticed that it was quite dark, but he was still able to barely see things clearly in the thin darkness, where he could notice the bright moon through the window in front of him, as there was a short bookshelf underneath it. On one side was a large cabinet with the picture of a smiling girl, as well as a book laid on top of another shelf, with the contents open for him to see.

The picture and the book itself intrigued him, as he walked over to it, keeping the flame burning on his finger, while he used his other hand to touch the book. As he looked through it, the book seemed to look like it has been messily wiped clean, as there was remnants of the contents that formerly belonged inside of it, as he checked each and every page, which was bereft of any legible content, which made Richard grumble a little. He then turned his attention to the picture, as he moved his flame in front of it, in order to get a better look at the painting, which seemed to have a young girl with flowing black hair and brown eyes. When he looked at the painting, it reminded him of something, as he was left speechless.

"This person... She looks familiar somehow... I know only a few girls who would look like this... Could it be..." Richard stated, before he then spun around, before he then took a look at the opposite side of the room, as the discoveries left him even more shocked. On the other side was a large bed which seemed to contain the body of a slightly older version of the girl that he saw in the painting, dressed in a child's dress and a small puffy hood over her head, as her face was locked in a eternal grimace, and her skin looked fairly wilted, which made Richard a fair bit anxious, and a small furnace which was closed.

Richard stumbled towards the girl, as Richard took a closer look at the unresponsive girl, as he could see that she was most definitely not alive at all, yet her body still seems fairly fresh. "What is this... I don't sense any life from her... This is really itching at my memories here... I know that I've seen this before, but where...? A house in the forest, a enigmatic book which does not contain a single shred of information, and yet it lies open as if waiting to be read... And a girl who resides in this very house, as a preserved corpse..." Richard said to himself, before he then sensed around the room, before he then noticed that the magic signature inside the house was coming right from the small furnace itself. "I have a bad feeling about this... I think that I might have a idea which world I ended up in, and I hope that I'm not right at all..."

He then opened the small furnace, as inside of a small sphere which seemed to look shiny and glossy, as there was ethereal wisps emanating around it, as Richard was left surprised, as he could tell that inside this orb, was a soul, but he couldn't tell clearly whose soul it was. "A spherical prison for a soul... This is not looking good." Richard stated. "No... Although this narrows the possibilities... I cannot be sure of what is going on, without conclusive evidence. For all I know, this could be something that I might end up misunderstanding. If I could only check what kind of soul is inside there."

Richard then grabbed the soul orb, as it rested gently in the palm of his hand, while he extinguished the flame from his finger. He then clasped both hands around it, and closed his eyes, snaking his magic to connect with the soul orb slowly and carefully. When he did manage to make the connection, he was suddenly taken aback, as a surge of memories went through his head, all depicting the truncated journey of a man, starting from what seemed to be a simple homunculi, to a malicious and all-powerful warlock, who went back in time to ruin what seemed to be his past self, and then sealing his own very soul inside the soul orb. The last image that appeared in his head was the girl before him, opening her eyes, which were stained black with darkness from the possessing soul, and a twisted smile on her lips, as she pounced at Richard.

This caused Richard to let out a surprised cry, as he dropped the soul orb on the floor, which clattered on the ground, rolling along for a bit, before it stopped, while Richard himself fell backwards, and fell onto his bottom, as he looked at the rolling soul orb, then at the girl, as he was silent for a moment.

"...I see now... So in bitter irony for my actions, I end up being sent to this world... The world of My Lovely Daughter..." Richard remarked to himself. "That soul orb... there's no mistaking it with how the memories played out. That's the Master Warlock inside of there, and that's Arhea by the bed... The only person missing for this is Faust... He'll come here, and he'll realise what is going on, and begin all of this... He'll start doing the cruellest of things to revive his soulless daughter... by taking the lives of the homunculi he created, feeding them false love and care to garner their emotions, and then sacrifice them as energy for the soul. And all of it... will be in vain, as the cycle will repeat and repeat... Because the Master Warlock, he inadvertently locked himself in a time loop of suffering for himself..."

Richard then slowly rose up. "This place... I should have just went to the Underworld or some other world I recognised. But instead, in pure defiance with my rampant emotions, I throw myself right into this realm of despair... Everyone here is unwitting pawns to the ascent of a eternal darkness, and there is nothing to stop all of this from continuing..." Richard stated. "Unless... Unless I act first... Unless I shatter this cycle myself."

He then picked up the soul orb with his right hand. "This soul orb, the Master Warlock ensured that it would be durable enough to not be destroyed by conventional means. He would not let his plans fall to jeopardy that easily..." Richard continued. "But I'm not from here, so he won't account for my power. Just one attack... Just one attack and the cycle will be shattered free forever. Without a soul orb, there will be no way for the Master Warlock to take control of Arhea when Faust succeeds. Without this, the Master Warlock will cease to be, and in sacrifice for this cycle's Faust... The other Fausts will never have to share the same tragedy. Just this one thing..."

Richard then began to coat his hand with holy energy, as the aura began to lap around the soul orb gently, as the ethereal aura around it was flickering agitatedly, as if it was trying to resist Richard's power. "Arhea will certainly die if she is without any soul to resurrect her... But it's a small price to pay to end the Master Warlock, who would ruin lives in a endless cycle for the lust of power and wealth, as well as his ego, which started this entire loop in the first place. Not to mention that... It's a better alternative than to spend every loop having to be a soulless body waiting to be replenished. It would be mercy to her endless suffering."

Richard then increased his power, as the holy energy spread further on the soul orb, as it was beginning to bear down upon it, as Richard clenched his hand to add pressure to it, in order to crush it to pieces. However, as he tried to do that, he hesitated for a moment, as a memory flashed through his head, causing him to loosen his grip.

"But... even so... Even so... What's different between her and my sister from that hellish realm...?" Richard asked himself. "What would be the difference between them, who are repeatedly set up to meet their untimely demises...In that sense, Faust and I are similar and we have fallen the same... If I could redeem myself... then maybe Faust..."

Richard's words trailed off for a moment, as he mentally weighed upon his own actions, of whether to spare the soul orb and let events play along, or end this cycle, and deny Arhea the life she deserved, and Faust his only near-hopeless but still present chance to find a better ending for all of this, and break free of this cycle of suffering. After some thought, he made his choice, as he lowered the soul orb into the furnace.

"...It seems that I have chosen the merciful path for him then..." Richard stated to himself, looking at the soul orb. "If that's the case, then I will have to find a way to stop Faust from re-enacting the cycle. If I can understand this from a logical perspective, his fall attributed to two things. His lack of sympathy and care for homunculi, and a lack of means to see the truth before him, and find a way to set things right. I can deal with the latter, but that would require addressing the former... And Faust... the depths he would go to pretend to father them... It twists my heart how little he cares about them. There has to be some way to make him realise that the homunculi don't deserve to die for his goals, and that there is another way to fix this... If only there was-"

Richard then realised something, as his eyes widened. "Wait, that's it...!" Richard exclaimed. "If Faust could garner emotional energy from the homunculi by sacrificing them, then there should be other means that are less direct, but won't require the sacrifice of the homunculi itself." Richard stated. "But still, if I'm going to help him along, I'll eventually be forced to sacrifice them. But... if I can do it by my own hands... then I might be able to find a way to preserve their souls... They might be able to return to the physical world so long as there is a mean to recreate a body for them... And I think that keeping their souls... it will help me in undoing all of this as well. I need a means to preserve the souls myself... but how can I do that...? Either way, I need to help Faust along."

Richard then looked at the book on the top of the bookshelf, as he lifted it. "And perhaps... just perhaps... If I can use the book itself... I can use the knowledge inside to my own benefit." Richard stated, before he then smiled grimly. "I think that whatever I might do... It will be considered unethical and sick-minded... But for my own sake and my own sanity... It has to be done. And the others will come to realise that this will help the others as well."

He then heard footsteps coming his way, as he put the book down. "Faust is awake now...? I see. It's time for the act to begin... All I hope that this tragedy...will have means for me to change the tragic end that lies ahead into one that will bring hope back to this dark land." He stated to himself.

When the door opened again, Richard saw that the person who entered the room was a man with brown hair and brown eyes that looked fairly worn as if he was restless, and dressed in a a white coat and a black shirt, as well as having black socks and shoes on his feet. He looked around the room for a bit, before he then noticed Richard, as his eyes widened.

"Who... Who are you...!?" The man exclaimed. "Why are you here...?"

"I should be asking you the same question. I've done some investigating here, and suddenly you appear." Richard answered back stoically. "Why have you come here? I merely chanced upon this residence, and here I find some interesting things that require explanation."

"I... I do not know. I woke up in this residence, without much clue about what is going on around me." The man answered back, before he then raised a hand to his head, as if he was holding his head like it was aching. "It feels like I have been here for a long time... This scent... The wooden feel of this room... But where am I? I cannot remember anything about anything other than myself..."

"I do not care about your instincts, sir." Richard answered back dryly. "If you are curious to see the room for yourself. I start suggesting checking the body this young lady over on the bed. She does not seem to be alive at all, let alone well at all."

The man then turned to the body of Arhea, as he walked over, before he then got a closer look at her. "Oh dear Celestials, her face and body... They are pale... You are right, she is unmistakably dead, and yet her body is still reasonably intact... And that face... Is she my own daughter...? But she looks older than I recall... Is it really her? Arhea?" He stated.

He then suddenly collapsed on the ground, as if something jolted his head. "Argh! I cannot remember anything! If she is really my daughter, I cannot just leave her here and do nothing. I must find answers! I must know what is going on!" He exclaimed.

Richard then walked over to the man, before then forcefully pulling him up on his feet, with a serious and damning expression on his face. "That's your daughter, you say?" Richard asked back. "Do you recall anything about how she ended up like this? Because the fact that your own child's body is laid in bed is fairly solid evidence that you dabble in arts that are not legal or ethical at all. Speak, or I'll have you reported for dabbling in dark arts!"

"I do not know! But I would never harm dear Arhea like this! I must find a way to fix her condition. Perhaps... Perhaps there's a way to return her back to life... But how...?" The brown-haired man answered back, before he then walked over to the furnace, and opened it to see the soul orb inside of it. "This...! I cannot believe it! This is a soul orb, pure and intact! Only alchemists of extremely high mastery could hope to create a soul orb, let alone create one that is without flaw like this one! But it's supposed to be a forbidden act. Why would this be here... Unless, that soul orb has the soul of my daughter here! Why would someone entrap her soul in the orb, separate from her body...! No wonder she is dead, a body without soul is left in a vegetative state. But if it's here, with the right means, I can restore her soul back in her body and get her back... But the orb, it's faint... I don't have much time...! I need something to feed it energy to sustain it further!"

"And how do you intend to do that? I have heard of soul orbs as well, but I would never think that something like this would happen." Richard answered back. "...Very well, this convinces me fairly that you did not commit this atrocity. For now, I shall do all I can to assist."

"...I don't know who you are, but I thank you for helping me out." The man answered back. "I should introduce myself. My name is Faust. I am a alchemist who has spent years delving into the advanced arts of it. I don't know what happened in the past, but something terrible must have happened for both me and Arhea to end up in this situation."

"I see. You can call me Raison." Richard answered back. "You could consider me to be a practitioner of magic. I have delved in elemental magic and some alchemy, so I think that I might be of some help to you, in several different ways."

"Right... So the only way to strength a soul orb's intensity, is to feed it spiritual energy." Faust stated. "If I could use the ingredients I found earlier, it would be enough to transmute a living homunculus for me, one that would be sufficient to feed the soul enough to allow it to endure for longer. Transmuting a homunculus... That's the problem, I don't know how to do it, and I've never seen it in action. Yet my mind has the faintest traces of memories of performing this before. Either way, the transmutation circle is require to start with, and it has to be the right pattern. Why can I not think of it, if I have known it before...!? There must be clues around here. Raison, do you have any idea where I could find a book to help me?"

"I have found what seemed to be a blank book, but there is something inside of it, which is not revealed yet." Richard answered back, as he picked up the book sitting on the shelf. "I'm willing to chance upon the idea that this item is soul-bound to someone, so that the contents inside of it will not be disclosed to the unauthorised. Perhaps you are the one that the book will recognise as a party allowed access to it."

"The book, it calls to me...!" Faust exclaimed, before he then snatched the book from Richard's hand, before he then flipped it open to the first pages, as they slowly restored themselves before both of their eyes. "The book, it's revealing itself to me. The transmutation circle, there are failed attempts, but the correct circle is shown, as well as the materials that could be used to transmute homunculi... This must have belonged to a master alchemist."

He then flipped through the pages, as they seemed to be still empty. "The other pages are still too faded to make out what is inside of them." Faust stated, before he then closed the book. "But these first pages are all I need to start this. Even if this book is faded, and might not show more to me, I can still use the pages to record my experiment notes. Now then, all I need to do is use something to inscribe the transmutation circle."

Richard then looked around, before he then opened one of the shelves, and finding a dark coloured chalk inside of it, as it emanated magical energy. He then picked it up and showed it to Faust. "Will this suffice, Faust? I can sense that this chalk has uses as a tool to inscribe magical formation." Richard stated.

"Yes, that should be enough." Faust stated, before he then took it, and took the moment to inscribe the magic circle shown in the book on the ground, carefully and slowly, before he then dusted his hands off. "There... That should do it. The pattern seems to match the one in the book almost identically. I think that I can proceed with the transmutation experiment. I need to have the ingredients inside the three points of the circle, and then infuse it with magic."

"I'll provide you with the latter." Richard assured Faust. "Where did you say that the ingredients you have found were?"

"I have them on body." Faust answered back, before he then placed down several withered branches on the circle's points. "Now then, Raison, if you could... I wonder if you have enough power to do this?"

"Worry not, Faust. I have far more than enough power to catalyse the transmutation." Richard responded back, before he then placed his palm out, as blue magic energy seeped from it in the form a opaque mist, that floated down into the magic circle, which sucked it in, as the magic circle turned blue, as the outer ring of runes began to spin, before there was a bright flash of light, causing them to both shield their eyes.

Before them, standing on the circle, was what seemed to be a dryad girl, which seemed to be more tree than human, with bark-like skin, entwined roots for legs, and wooden claws on her fingers, and small leaved branches sprouted from her roots and arms. She also had a skirt of green leaves, and her chest was completely bare. She had green leaves that looked like hair, which was short and flowing, as well as a cute red flower on top of her head. Her hollow eyes met with Richard and Faust.

"Fa... ther...? Two...?" The homunculi girl spoke a raspy voice.

"Incredible...! It worked without any fault...! Raison, you have managed to do this much for me!" Faust exclaimed with what seemed to be triumph. "I still do not believe it, with a magic circle and these flimsy ingredients, I have created a functional homunculi before me... But that's only the first step, I'll need a place to store it."

"Store it for what...? I thought that we require her to feed the soul orb?" Richard asked Faust.

"We will need a room large enough to perform the sacrificial ritual to consume the homunculus." Faust answered back. "Hopefully, this should be enough to feed the soul orb."

"What...?" The homunculi stated. "What... is...?"

"...I see." Richard stated with a calm expression. "You and I have seen that there are enough rooms up here to store at least 6 guests, or six homunculi in this case. I do have a request though."

"What is it?" Faust asked back.

"Faust, although you might have a good idea how to do alchemy, I think that you should leave the sacrificial rituals to me." Richard answered back, before shaking his head. "It's not that I believe that you won't be able to do it, but I would be able to achieve more out of the ritual if I was the one to perform it. After all, between you and me, I have the greater link to the esoteric and astral side of magic here, so I would be more suited for the job."

"Very well." Faust stated. "I'll trust you to do it for me then. Take the soul orb, it is necessary for the ritual itself."

Richard nodded, before he then took the soul orb, before he walked towards the tree homunculi, who looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"You. You said that you acknowledge us as your father?" Richard asked back, to which the homunculi nodded hesitatingly. "Very well, then come with me. You'll need a place to reside in."

Richard then led the homunculi outside the room, as he then led her into one of the rooms in the hallway, as they then stopped in the middle of the room.

"Father... What do you... want...?" The tree girl spoke with a broken tone and voice.

Richard closed his eyes, as he steeled his heart for what he was about to do, as he pulled out the soul orb in one hand, while engulfed the other hand in blue energy. "...Forgive me." He spoke in a solemn voice.

He then thrust the aura-coated hand through the centre of the tree-girl's chest, as her expression twisted into one of horror and shock, as she then let out a ear-piercing shriek, as she fell forward as blood-like sap leaked on the ground. As he did, the soul orb in Richard's hand reacted, as it absorbed the homunculi's body in motes of light, leaving behind a branch, as withered as the one that Faust used to create her. The soul orb itself was burning more brightly, as Richard glared at it with disdain.

"I hope you choke on that soul. Soon enough, your time will come." Richard hissed at the soul orb, before he then pocketed it, picked up the branch, and left the room.

When he re-entered Arhea's room, Faust was looking at him with anticipation. "So... What has happened...?" He asked Richard.

"It sustained the soul, that's a given. Although I have bad news for you as well." Richard answered back. "The soul orb itself, it's only been sustained. I found out something terrible about the soul orb: It lacks any substance."

"...What...?" Faust asked back, as his expression shifted into confusion and dread. "What do you mean... it lacks any substance...?"

"The soul inside there is still intact. However, as it is now, the soul is a empty husk. It is nothing like what it used to be." Richard answered back. "Faust, are you aware of the four main components of the human psyche?"

"Yes, I do. It has been written before. They are Anger, Fear, Joy and Sadness." Faust answered back. "If there is a imbalance in one of these four attributes, then a person is bound to suffer from mental illnesses... Wait, do you mean...!?"

"Yes, the soul inside is completely emotionless, not a single shred of the four affinities inside of it." Richard answered back. "I wouldn't infuse the soul merely because it has been strengthened. Even if you succeeded in shoving this empty soul inside of Arhea, it would change nothing, as a empty soul is no better than having no soul at all."

"Then how are we supposed to garner these affinities...!?" Faust exclaimed with desperation in his voice "These are things that are not tangible in the physical realm...! Some way, there has to be some way to fill that soul orb with the mental affinities...? The book might have answers for this!"

He then flipped open the book, as one of the pages was restored, as it showed Faust that sacrificing Homunculi could potentially transfer mental affinities to another soul, but the means were left unknown, as it flustered Faust. However, when he turned the page, he found an entry on the homunculi that he created, the Tree Homunculi, which was a homunculi capable of gathering Sadness.

"Sadness... I see... So merely sacrificing the homunculi is not enough." Faust stated under his breath, before he closed the book. "They seem to be able to gather these affinities within their own artificial bodies, which somehow allow them to possess emotions and personalities of their own. Their own psyches must be tempered through social interaction and exposure to these affinities. Only then, will the sacrifice be of any use, in order to fill the soul orb with these affinities."

"So there is a reason why the sacrifices are necessary." Richard answered back, before he then sighed deeply. "Faust... I don't know if this would be the right way to do all of this, but as of now, this is the only way we have. Even if it seems cruel, we can only begin with this for now. Perhaps... I might have a way to speed up that process, and ensure that the results will receive maximum benefits for us, so that we will be washed of our hands with this cruelty as soon as we can."

"...Don't be fooled, Raison. Although these homunculi possess emotions and sentience, there are merely creations, who only act human, to their own twisted benefits." Faust stated, before his expression softened. "Yet still... you have a point regardless. The sooner we can end this, the less of this we'll have to do. Somehow... it leaves me with a ill feeling thinking about doing all of this sacrificing."

Richard's expression shifted into surprise for a moment. '_Faust... He has a hint of reluctance about all of_ this...?' He thought to himself. '_Then maybe there is hope that I can turn his opinions and thoughts of the homunculi around. He is sorely mistaken, if these homunculi's emotions are artificial as he sees them as. If only I could find a way to prove it solidly, and break through that dark determination to save his daughter... Then there lies the way to a better ending to all of this._'

"Raison, are you well?" Faust asked Richard, who was silent in thought.

"Faust...? No, I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about all of this." Richard answered back. "You need not worry about me. Although I might come to regret all of this later, I think that I can bear with it, as long as there is only a few sacrifices needed to restore your daughter's soul back to normal. The question is, do you have any more ingredients that can be transmuted?"

"Not as it is now." Faust shook his head.

"Then we'll need to search for ingredients when morning comes next." Richard answered back. "Faust, if this is your house, do you have a place to rest for me?"

"There is. Downstairs, there is a bedroom that used to belong to my wife. She has been long dead when Arhea was so young." Faust answered back. "You can take up residence there. Raison, before you turn in for the night, I would like to state that your help is much appreciated."

"I thank you for your gratitude. Hopefully it continues." Richard answered back, before he then left the room, before he then went downstairs to enter the bedroom, which seemed to look like a regular room, as the curtains were closed, and there was a lone queen-size bed in the middle on the right wall, with a lantern on the side of the bed.

"...So begins my walk into hell." He stated to himself, before he then climbed onto bed, and slowly let himself fall to sleep. "All I hope... is that there won't be as much suffering if I help Faust achieve his goal, compared to if he was forced to work alone..."


	2. Chapter 1

Unmei Force Solitary Legends: Betrayed Soul

Chapter 1: Mirela, the Mud Homunculi

A/N: Note that there is a running poll on my profile page, which regards to a alternate take to the story. Both story paths will take a while to write out, and each of them have their own points and counter-points to why the path exists, but they are both of equal value to me, so I put it up in a poll, to write out the other path as a side-story, which will likely be semi-canon, or even replace this, if there are enough votes to win by a land-slide over the votes to keep this story-line.

* * *

_In Faust's house..._

Richard slowly woke up inside of his bed, rising up on bed, as he moved his hand to the lantern, only to feel something on the table with the lantern. After spending a while feeling around the object, he then grabbed it into his hand, and moved it in front of his face. The object itself was a large golden diamond-shaped pendant with a golden neck-chain and a golden cover. He then flipped open the cover, as a small folded parchment on his face. He then picked it up, before unfolding it, as there was a message scrawled on it, and inside the cover was a large diamond-shaped prismatic gem inside of it.

'_This is for you. I believe in your determination for the task ahead, Richard. -Yukari_' The message read.

After Richard read the message, he then smiled, before he then pocketed the note, and equipped the pendant on his neck. "Thank you, Yukari... Even though I have left you in much trouble, you would be so nice to lend a helping hand for me... You truly are one of the most amicable mentors around this reality." He stated to himself.

He then slowly got up, before he then exited the bedroom, before looking around for Faust. He checked Arhea's room first, as the girl was still laid in bed, still and unmoving. Richard grunted in slight irritation, before he then checked the room, including the room where he sacrificed the tree homunculi, as the blood-sap stains were gone, presumably by Faust's own care for the room. He stood there for a moment, as he felt a bit guilty, recalling the dying moments of the homunculi, who were left betrayed to die by his own hands.

"If there was a way that I could have saved you... I would have done everything to ensure that a poor girl like you would have lived in a life worthy for you." Richard solemnly muttered, bowing his head slightly in mourning.

However, as he did, a small green soul formed in the middle of the room, as it shot towards Richard's open pendant, before it was sucked in, as the gem inside glowed green briefly, before the colour faded away. Richard did notice the soul entering the pendant, as he then lifted the pendant, as he could see the faint traces of the homunculi's spirit floating within it.

"So her spirit still lingers in this world... If she has emotions, her soul exists undeniably." Richard muttered back. "I don't know how many more will be sacrificed... but I will store their very souls and use everything I have on the decisive moment to return then to the physical realm to live once more beyond their betrayed demises..."

Richard then headed outside, as he noticed that Faust just arrived back in the forest, holding a large lump of clay in his hands.

"Ah, Faust... Found your ingredients, haven't you? I never thought that you have rose this early in the morning to get the task done." Richard asked Faust with a fairly cheerful attitude.

"I rather get all of my tasks done as quick as possible. It is a very beneficial habit to have." Faust answered back.

"That I can agree. Let us head inside and create the next homunculus." Richard answered back.

Faust nodded, before they quickly made way to the transmutation circle, as Faust quickly placed the ingredients on the points of the circle, before Richard then funnelled his magic inside of it, as it activated. When the transmutation was done, before them was a girl made of mud, as her body was slightly blobby and wiggly at points, as if her body was held together by a unknown force, as her hair was long with several parted wisps of hair, and her feet were connected as a mud puddle below her feet.

"Uunnhh..." The mud-girl spoke with a slightly deep tone that made her sound a bit ghoulish.

"Faust... Check the book, what affinity does she classify under?" Richard quickly asked Faust, who flipped open the large book that he was carrying.

"Mud... Affinity is Anger..." Faust answered back, before he closed the book. "At least this will be useful to see if our theory is right..."

"We'll see how she turns out after a week or two in whatever village or town is nearby us, in society itself." Richard stated. "Say, Faust... You don't have a means to gain money for us, do you?"

"Not quite." Faust answered back, before he then thought of something. "I have a suggestion, we use the homunculi that we create to be put to work. Considering that they're supposed to be used to ease the burden of work for other humans by splitting the work between them and the other workers, I think that they will work well and earn us money."

"...Hopefully the jobs won't be something far too difficult for her to work on." Richard answered back quietly, before he then sucked in a breath. "Alright, I guess that we don't have much choice on that. I could work myself, but I doubt that I would be accepted if the homunculi are more suited for the jobs than myself."

"Glad you can understand." Faust answered back. "Now then, should we name her as well, or should she remain nameless, considering what she will be."

"I think that she should bear a name." Richard answered back. "How about Mirela? From another tradition, this name relates to the earth itself. It would be fitting for one born from mud, as a pure aspect of it."

Faust merely grunts in approval, before Richard then turned to the homunculus. "Hey, you can hear and understand us, right?" Richard asked the mud homunculus. "Do you have anything to ask about us? We are willing to answer you anything, so long as it is appropriate."

"No... I do not." The mud homunculus answered back. "Are you both my fathers? Because if you have created me, then that should be right."

"Of course. Since you don't have a name for now, how would Mirela sound to you? It's a very beautiful name that associates to you well. How do you feel about it?" Richard asked her back.

"Mirela... I suppose that if the name actually works, it works." Mirela responded back stoically. "Now then, you said that you want to send me to work, don't you? Fine. If you need the money, I'll get you the money. But don't get me wrong, I don't expect you to take care of me that much, but you better get me a good room for all the work I'm doing for all of you."

"Yes, yes, we'll keep that in mind." Richard answered back, before turning to Faust. "So, she's not grating on your nerves for now?"

"She is fine, although she will need to change that attitude of hers eventually. She should be happy that she has work to do, considering that she should be accustomed to it." Faust answered back. "If she manages to get enough money to actually support us with a lot of extra money as income, then I might fulfil her request out of honour."

"There you have it. You'll have a room as great as you want it, so long as you keep working hard and well, Mirela." Richard responded back, turning to Mirela.

"Hmph. I see where you're going, second father." Mirela grumbled back. "Now take me to the village, I need some work to keep my mind off loitering around."

"You heard the girl, nearest village, Faust?" Richard asked Faust.

"I...I don't have a clue." Faust admitted with a worried expression.

"That's fine, we can look around. Come with us, Mirela." Richard stated.

Mirela merely nodded, before the three of them left the house, as Faust locked up the door with his keys, before they then made their way through the forest. As they did, Richard noticed that Mirela was leaving behind a large mud trail, as she was fairly unhappy about it.

"Is there something wrong, Mirela?" Richard asked back.

"I can't stand the fact that everywhere I walk, I keep on losing parts of myself." Mirela growled. "Sure, I've already regenerated what I lost several times over, but it's still so annoying!"

"I see. How about if I try this..." Richard answered back, before he then raised a hand and let out a gentle flicker of flame that hit Mirela's lower half, as she let out a howl of pain, as part of her lower body was dried up into solid mud. As soon as the process was done, Richard quickly applied ice to cool the heated mud, before he then dispelled the ice himself, before he was met by the sight of a very irritated Mirela.

"Are you trying to hurt me? That really did! Do you even care about me!?" Mirela shouted back, which caused Faust to become a little bit irritated.

"Listen here, you sorrid crea-" Faust growled, before he was stopped by Richard putting a hand in front of his mouth.

"No, I should have told you." Richard answered back. "Faust, Mirela isn't wrong to be angry with what I have done. But still, Mirela, this should help with your problem of leaving your own mud everywhere. At least, it should help stop most of it from going everywhere."

Mirela was sceptical about Richard's help, as she moved a bit, as she was able to move as normally as she did before, except that she was leaving behind almost no mud at all. After Mirela realised the effect that his help brought, her mouth moved into a faint smile.

"Well... I guess that you actually do have a bit of care for me. Fine, I guess that a little pain is worth not having all the trouble of leaking my mud everywhere." Mirela relented. "Let's go."

Faust looked at Richard with a puzzled look on his face briefly, before he then followed them. They eventually made their way to the front of the village, as there were no guards by the entrance, which made Richard slightly tense, although he didn't let that make him paranoid about the environment around here.

Richard then looked around as he could see that the village was quite normal, despite the fact that Richard couldn't help but feel like that this town has a bit of a macabre atmosphere to it.

"So this is where all the other people live..." Mirela stated. "They look like that they have fairly good places to live in. You better give me something at that level for me, because I'm going to be working hard to get it."

"Odd... This place... It feels new to me, but somehow, within the throes of my mind... I feel like that I have been to this place before..." Faust answered back, before they encountered a blonde woman that was dressed up like a shopkeeper.

"Are... Are you not Faust? Where have you been!? Are you back in business?" The woman demanded, before she noticed Richard. "And who is this man beside you, he looks fairly young and handsome for someone of the same profession as you."

Faust looks at the woman for a moment, as if he was trying to call up memories regarding her, while Richard walked in front and did a gentle bow. "Well met, fair lady." Richard answered back. "My name is Raison, I am temporarily in Faust's employ as a business partner of his. Forgive him if he is a little bit dazed, he has been through a lot over the past few days."

"Hm." The woman muttered back

"Well, it seems that I am back in business, as you say." Faust finally answered back. "Is there some way I can help you?"

"Then that is a joyous event indeed, if you are really back in business." The woman answered back with some relief in her voice. "You know, my husband has been pushing me to do things that I don't want to do. I think that your... creature there can replace me. In return, I will compensate you with the wage that usually comes with the job."

"Of course, although we'll have to see if the job fits." Richard nodded back, before turning to Mirela. "Mirela... If you could..."

"Don't ask. I'll do it." Mirela responded back briefly. "Take me, woman, and I'll get your work done as you like."

"Thank you. Be sure to return in the night where I reside in, when the work is done." The woman answered back.

"I will remember to do that." Faust answered back. "Come, Raison. Let us search for a task to keep us busy in the meantime."

"As you wish, Faust. How about we search for some ingredients for the transmutation circle?" Richard asked back. "No harm in stocking up for future tasks."

The two of them left the village, leaving Mirela to do her work with the woman.

* * *

_At night..._

Richard was studying Faust's book himself, as Faust has decided to pick up Mirela as promised. While he read over the book, he made sure that he was learning how to do the transmutation himself, as the specifics of the process were laid out for him to read, absorbing the information carefully and slowly.

When he heard the footsteps of Faust coming over, he quickly threw the book into a sukima, which dropped it back on the shelf where it belonged, while Richard opened up the door just as Faust was about to move his hand to the door-knob. When he looked outside, Faust was glaring at Mirela with disappointment in his eyes, while Mirela herself was a little bit angry herself.

"...I take it the job didn't go well at all, did it?" Richard asked back.

"She didn't do a good enough job to deserve the standard pay." Faust responded back heatedly.

"Not my fault that it was hard to arrange all that stuff! And I did try my best not to dirty her knives, with how many times she scolded me about it!" Mirela argued back. "If I knew that she was going to be all stingy about keeping her things clean, I would have decided to work somewhere else, where my help would actually be appreciated!"

"Raison... Please, deal with her. I have argued for long enough with this brat of a child." Faust answered back, before he then made his way to the stairs. "Whatever you do, just make it so that she can actually work well, please."

"It can be done." Richard answered back, as Faust left the room, before he then turned back to Mirela, who was crossing her arms with a hurt look on her face.

"If this is the only job that I can do, then how am I supposed to work well? I mean, I could try to get better, but there's still the other stuff I have to worry about!" Mirela grumbled to Richard. "Hey, second father, you're the one who looked all smart and clever. You better have a idea for this, because I don't want to end up doing ungrateful work!"

"I agree, this work is not suited for you." Richard answered back, with a hand on his chin. "But I doubt it's the only one here. In fact, a village like that has many jobs to sustain its community. With how you are, I would think that you would better doing work that would fit your headstrong attitude. I'm sure that there will be a job that will suit you. We just need to find one. Tomorrow, I will head out to town with you to look for it. If we really can't find a job, then I'll teach you to do this job properly. How does it sound?"

"...Fair." Mirela quietly responded back. "Fine, but where do I stay? It better not be somewhere run-down."

"Actually, the rooms here are not too shabby." Richard stated, before he then led her up to the first room, as Mirela got a look inside of it. "See, how does it look to you."

"It's fine, but I expect to make this room better eventually." Mirela sighed, before she then laid herself on the ground. "I think the floor is cool enough for me to rest on, and it's actually hard enough for me to actually be able to lay onto."

"Well then, goodnight, Mirela." Richard smiled, as he slowly closed the door.

"...Night, second father." Mirela responded back, which made Richard a little bit warm in his heart, before he then left Mirela to sleep on her own.

* * *

_After about a week..._

Faust was waiting for Richard to return, as he was sitting by the table, waiting for the black-haired savant to return. When he did return, he came back with a fairly happy Mirela, who had a chocolate bar shoved inside of her mouth and now wearing a short purple dress that seemed to fit to her slimy figure, as she looked quite happy with enjoying the sweet delicacy in her mouth, munching it gently. While smiling greatly, Richard dropped a bag of money on the table.

"Mirela managed to get us a fair lot of money for us." Richard answered back. "So I decided to reward her with some of the chocolate from the nearest store. Turns out our earthy girl has a bit of a sweet tooth, so it seems."

Mirela tried to say something, although her words were muffled by the chocolate in her mouth. Faust took the bag of money, as he looked at the satisfied homunculus.

"I suppose that you have a genius in you that can't be denied." Faust answered back. "To know the right job for a homunculi like her... It really benefited us. And with her happy, she's been working quite hard for us."

"Well, a good worker is a happy worker, so the saying goes." Richard answered back. "Plus, I think that she's warming up to us slightly. If we keep on garnering her goodwill, she's really do leaps and bounds for us."

"Yes... That is true..." Faust answered back, as his expression turned blank, before he then made his way upstairs.

Mirela watched as Faust went, before she then took out the chocolate in her mouth, her mouth turning to a frown.

"Hmph, so one father is a dead-beat, and the other is one that actually does work for me." Mirela grumbled, before she then turned to Richard. "I guess that beggars can't be choosers, so you told me. If I can have your care and love, who cares about that father? He's done nothing but complain about how I get mud everywhere. You clean it up regularly, so I don't get what he's angry about! It's just a little mud!"

"He's a bit touchy about his personal belongings being dirtied. After all I would feel the same, so don't do that unless you really want to anger someone." Richard responded back, as his tone turned stern.

"Sure, sure, whatever stops him from complaining." Mirela sighed. "Either way, you think that this chocolate is going to be enough to keep me happy?"

"Well, you look quite happy, don't you? So I'd say that it's fairly effective. But yes, you need some other means of gaining happiness." Richard smiled. "Tell me, Mirela, what do you desire from me or Faust?"

"Well, a game of tag through the forest sounds nice. It feels nice to run through the trees and on the rich earth." Mirela stated. "Plus, I bet that I can beat you, and those snotty brats who think they can win a game of tag against me! I can just slip across!"

"So you learned to use your body in a clever way." Richard chuckled. "I wouldn't be so cocky though, I won't make it easy to shake me off."

"Haha, just try me!" Mirela laughed heartily.

Richard sighed in happiness, before he could faintly hear the horrified cry of Faust, which alerted him immediately. He then made his way to the stairs. "Stay here for a moment, Mirela, Faust has some problems." He told Mirela.

"Pft, he deserved some with how he treats me." Mirela bitterly stated, as Richard ignored her tone, before then rushing to Arhea's room, where he heard the scream.

Richard then slammed the door open, seeing a panicked Faust over the body of Arhea, which looked a lot more paler and withered than before. He also noticed the evident smell of rotting flesh, as his nose creased slightly, but he was only slightly disturbed by the smell.

"...Her body is rotting, is it not?" Richard asked back.

"I don't need you stating the obvious to me now, Raison!" Faust desperately shouted back, whipping his head towards him, to show his frantic eyes. "You know magic, right? Do you know anything to rejuvenate or restore flesh to a more fresher or more intact state!?"

"...Afraid not." Richard responded back, before Faust broke down into hysterics hearing that, which caused him to slap the delirious alchemist out of his trance. "Snap out of it, Faust! Calm down, she's only starting to rot. There is still time to find a means to reverse the deterioration of the flesh, or at least delay it long enough to keep our experiment going!"

"Calm down... Yes, calm down..." Faust huffed, as his breathing slowed to a calmer pace. "The village... We can head there..."

"It's too late to check the village now. We'll try tomorrow." Richard answered back. "I'm sure that the village might have something useful for our current problem..."

* * *

_Tomorrow..._

Richard and Faust made their way to the village, as Richard already dropped off Mirela to her desired workplace, which was some sort of smithing factory, where her work was regulating the lava flow for the smelting chambers, something that she got used to quite quickly, much to the surprise of the supervisor of the factory. They roamed the village, before they found a large booth that was laid out in the middle of one of the alleys, standing out quite clearly.

When the two of them approached the front of it, they noticed that the shop booth was manned by a wizened old woman with long white hair, a purplish hooded robe over her body. Behind her was the various products inside the shop, as it contained all five kinds of the transmutation ingredients, water, clay, wood, meat and iron, as well as several pieces of furniture that looked quite mystical. She then noticed the two of them coming, as her expression turned to surprise for a moment, when her eyes met Richard. However, she quickly changed her expression to be calmly welcoming, although Richard noticed the change, which made him quite suspicious of the woman.

'_Well now... Something tells me that she knows that I'm not supposed to be in this place._' Richard thought to himself.

"Greetings, young men." The woman spoke in a slightly raspy voice, before then turning to Faust with a pitying look on her face. "O dear, o dear, the rumour is true, my loyal customer is back from death... I presume."

"Wait, what, I died!?" Faust exclaimed in shock.

"He what?" Richard asked back with surprise, before he then turned to the old woman. "What nonsense are you spouting? One does not simply die and return to life!"

"More importantly, how do you know me?" Faust asked back.

"Ah yes, the memory loss." The old woman answered back. "As for you, young one, death is the least of worries around here. Not to worry then, I just know you. Let us skip the gibberish and get down to business. What do you need, old friend?"

"Old friend?" Richard repeated, before turning to Faust with a raised eyebrow. "...Faust, do you remember meeting up with someone like her before?"

"No, never." Faust shook his head in denial. "I need something for my.."

Richard then noticed that Faust was at a loss of words, before he then sighed deeply. "Well, I'll ask this straight. Do you have preservation balm? We have bodies to bury, but we don't want to risk wrath from the gods by burying them at the wrong time of the moon. Surely, you would know of that, would you?"

"Ah, and for the homunculi with you as well." The old woman nodded. "Well, you have looked for the right place then, old friend and company. I have preservation balm for humans, deceased villagers in particular, for the purpose that your friend has noticed. I have been stockpiling it for a while, so you can buy as much as you need for your... 'tasks'. I will even make this one batch free, with complimentary ingredients for your transmutation. Consider it a gift of goodwill and for your return to business."

Faust was left stunned for a moment, hearing the exchange between Richard and the woman, before he was snapped out by Richard elbowing him gently. "Oh, thank you for your genorisity." He replied back.

"Anytime, my old friend. Just remember to visit as much as you like. Preservation balm is not the only item that I have for sale here." The old woman responded back. "You may need more, but for now, this batch will do."

She then pushed a bowl of tinted cream onto the counter, as Richard took it in his hands. "The ingredients will be sent to your home by the night. Be sure to expect them." The old woman added.

The two of them left, as they made their way back to Faust's home.

* * *

_A week later, inside Faust's home..._

Faust was reading the book, as more of it was revealed to him, as he read over the new components, while Richard waited by the side, as he finished dabbing the preservation balm on Arhea's body.

"So, how goes the new findings?" Richard asked Faust, who closed the book.

"There is a way to restore her soul." Faust answered back. "You are right that forcing her to take an empty soul would do nothing at all. But there is more to it. The infusion ritual can only be performed at the time of a full moon, and the ritual requires the affinities to be 30% full at least for each of them... How do I interpret that, though?"

"I think that I can help with that." Richard answered back. "I have a bit of a ability sensing emotions, so I can use that as a rough estimate of the soul's capacity for each affinity. However, I doubt that it would be as simple as just filling the affinities with random amounts. Each soul has a unique combination of the four affinities, much like how each masterpiece painting use the same colours, but in different places, different mixtures and different amounts. We need to find the EXACT balance for her original affinities, in order to call our infusion a success."

"But how?" Faust asked back. "We don't have any information as to what the amounts would be."

"We'll have to trial-and-error then." Richard answered back. "First, we should test something first. Fill her soul to the brim with joy, and see how her soul reacts with a soul of pure joy. Depending on the results, I might be able to determine a much more accurate range for that particular emotion affinity."

"I see... But how do we know if we create Joy homunculi or not?" Faust asked back.

"We summon, we check the book, and see how it goes." Richard responded back. "Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't suggest using those materials that the shop-woman sent you for the transmutation."

"Why not?" Faust asked back.

"Because there is one thing I know that is the fundamentals of summoning." Richard answered back. "Do not mix and match with a dominant element, because that is a recipe for bad chaos and failure. Trust my word on this, it will bring you nothing but failure and misery. Keep the ingredients, and get some more of our own."

"Speaking of which... About the request that we have took..." Faust stated. "We need some mid-grade clay, so that we can gain a good payment and the trust of the villager who made it. But all I can find is this low-quality clay. Perhaps if we..."

"Not yet." Richard answered back. "She's not at the brim of her potential. Mirela needs to be nurtured both longer and more, before she can actually create the best effect on Arhea's soul. If it's good clay, then I will offer you another of my services... I can purify the elements themselves to make the ingredients much more valuable in quality and use. So if I use low-grade clay, I can merge and purify to attain the same results."

"Is it true that you can do that? How much would it cost your own magical power?" Faust asked, doubtful on the suggested method.

"Fairly little, so I can handle these requests. We only to sacrifice the homunculi if there are too many to keep with us." Richard answered back. "If they are happy with us, we could be flowing with cash, which only stands to benefit us greatly."

"A reasonable assumption, you have helped me along so well up to now, so I feel like that I can trust more of this work to you." Faust stated.

"Your offer makes me glad for your trust." Richard smiled back. "Now then... Let us rest for tonight, and wait until we summon the next homunculi to serve us for our quest to save your daughter."


	3. Chapter 2

Unmei Force Solitary Legends: Betrayed Soul

Chapter 2: Tiana, the Titanium Homunculus

A/N: Poll is still open, so those who have yet to vote, make your vote before it closes.

* * *

_Another week later..._

Richard and Faust were standing before the transmutation circle, as they prepared a combination of two iron slabs, and a piece of wood, which were purified by Richard himself to be of medium-grade, as they looked at it silently.

"Are you sure that this choice might work, Raison?" Faust asked back.

"No harm in trying. We'll know if we've picked the right girl for the job when we manage to finish summoning her." Richard answered back, before he then fed his magic into the circle itself. "Alright, I'm starting the transmutation. Hopefully, the results will not disappoint..."

The transmutation circle then produced a girl made of shining titanium, as the only organic part of her body was the platinum-blonde hair, which was tied into a long pony-tail that was bound at both ends, as there was some hair flowing down the sides of her head as well. Her eyes looked fairly human, as the irises of her eyes were a rich gold, but her eyes did not seem to change much at all, as they didn't blink at all. Her own body looked like a plate of armour, with armoured joints and segmented fingers.

"So you are the ones that brought me here..." The girl spoke in a fairly jovial tone, before turning to them directly. "Mind if I ask who are you both? One looks fairly worn in age, while the others looks young but still experienced."

"My name is Faust. That is all you need to know. We have brought you to help us with our times of trouble." Faust responded back stoically.

"And my name is Raison. It is a pleasure to meet a bright-eyed lass like you." Richard greeted back with much more warmth, including a smile. "Faust here is right, we are in times of financial peril. I know that it may seem cruel and uncaring to ask for your help when we have just recently created... or summoned as you interpret it... But if you would lend us a hand, I'll be sure to compensate you as well."

"I would gladly lend a hand to the both of you. I fear not the tasks that lie ahead of me, I only fear for the fact that I might have been located in a world... so distant to me." The titanium girl answered back. "If there does not lie the problem, I am willing to live alongside the both of you, as a part of your family."

"Family... Don't throw out such words so casually." Faust growled threateningly, his glare intensifying.

"Faust, she's just offering to help without much compensation." Richard told Faust, before turning back to the homunculus. "We are most grateful to hear you accept the offer without any complaint, although Faust here doesn't show it much. Still, you can't walk around without a name of your own. I have no names that would suit you well in meaning, but Tiana, that name would sound like that it would fit a person like you."

"Tiana... It is a good name. I do like it, Mr Raison and Mr Faust." Tiana answered back. "It is a pleasure to know you all."

"Nice, although we're not the only ones that are residing here. There is another, and I think that you might want to get to know her as well." Richard stated, as Tiana turned her eyes to the still Arhea in the room. "No, not her. She's fairly... weak and tired at the moment, so I wouldn't disturb her at all. No, the other person is outside the room itself. Come with me."

Tiana nodded, before she was taken to the room of Mirela, as the mud homunculi was laying on the ground silently, without anything to do for the moment. When she noticed that Tiana was beside Richard, her head turned to them, with a unhappy look on her face.

"Second father, who is this girl...?" Mirela demanded, with a cross look on her face.

"She's actually your younger sister, being created after you." Richard answered back. "Her name is Tiana. She'll be living in this house alongside us, in a different room. I hope that you'll be fine having her in your company."

"So you are a homunculus like me...?" Tiana remarked, before she then smiled a little. "It is quite nice to meet someone like you."

Mirela glared at them both for a moment, before she then grunted, and laid back down on the ground, and turned herself over.

"Whatever. I'm not interested in meeting her. She's just simply competition to me." Mirela answered back. "Tiana, if that's your name, don't think that you're worth more to them than me. I've been working hard for second father's sake, and I won't let you take his favour and care from me so easily. Now go away, looking at you makes me feel quite irritated."

Richard was silent, as he escorted Tiana out of the room, before he closed the door behind him, and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Why do you sigh, Mr Raison?" Tiana asked back with some curiosity. "You sound like that you are disappointed about something. Could it be about that other girl?"

"I'm sorry that Mirela was a bit unwelcoming for you. As a shining clean being of metal, and her being a construct of mud, whose dirtiness is a symbol of natural earth... It's expected that the two of you would come at odds with each other. Tell me honestly, Tiana..." Richard answered back. "How do you feel about Mirela?"

"I was a little bit hurt about her attitude towards you and me, but when I heard that there might be a reason behind it, I felt like that it would be fairly wrong to hate her like this, as it would be judging her character too early. Besides, she didn't seem that hostile to me." Tiana responded back honestly. "I'll try my best to see if I can make her change her opinion of me. I may not feel like I belong in this little house and adopted family of yours, but I will do my best to serve my part in it."

"I'm happy to hear that." Richard responded back. "Now then, there is some work offers that we have been getting. I would like to see you try your hand on these, and see how they fit you. Would that be fine, Tiana?"

"Please do. I would be happy if you would help me in turn as well." Tiana gratefully answered back.

The two of them headed downstairs, as Richard took Tiana to the village early, as Richard bought some lollipops and assorted sweets from a sweets store, to give to Tiana in the future. The titanium girl was left confused as to why Richard was buying the sweets for, although she did not question him, when he told her that it's a gift for someone, with the warm smile on his face.

They stopped on their way towards the marketplace, as there was a farm-lady with large glasses, blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and freckles dotted along the sides of her cheeks and beside her nose. She noticed Richard and Tiana, before she then made her way towards them, with a cheery expression on her.

"You there!" The farm-lady shouted, as the two of them turned to her. "Yes, the both of you! The girl beside you looks like that she is radiating with the aura of a nurturing and gentle soul! If you would not mind, I would gladly employ her to tend the crops alongside me. I'll teach her throughout the weeks on how to do the job, so you don't need to worry about her expertise on it."

"Well, I'd say that the lady has a fair proposition for you, Tiana." Richard told Tiana with a smile. "Do you think that you would be happy to take this job?"

"To tend the crops and take care of the plants... It would be a fairly arduous task that takes a lot of time, but I do not have much to do in the much time I am free in." Tiana answered back, before she then turned to the farm-lady. "Ms Farm-lady, I will humbly accept your offer for a job, and I will promise to do my best to ensure that you will not regret hiring me to work alongside you."

"Thank you, thank you!" The farm-lady responded back joyfully. "I have a few plants that are waiting to be watered and treated. We can start today if you wish! Come with me..."

"Tiana. You can call me Tiana, Ms Farm-lady." Tiana answered back, before she was guided away by the farm-lady, leaving Richard alone, as he smiled.

"It seems like that I'll have some time to spend with Mirela then. Now then, that game of tag I have promised her a fair while ago..." Richard answered back, while he walked out of town.

* * *

_In the late afternoon..._

Faust was reading over the book in his hands, as he was taking notes on his findings, both from what he experimented and Richard's theories. Soon, he heard the door open, as he raised his head from the book, to see a fairly mud-soaked Richard, and Mirela, who both looked quite happy together, laughing with joy.

"What has gotten you both into such great joy?" Faust asked the both of them with a clipped tone, to which Richard turned to him.

"Oh, we just went out, for me to take her out to play for a while. We wandered through the forest, and played a game of tag. She's quite a slippery one, using her muddy body to her advantage, but she can't beat her second father this easily!" Richard remarked, patting Mirela's head a few times firmly.

"So that explains the mud on your body then." Faust stated. "Please wash yourself, I doubt you would look appropriate to the villagers, caked in mud like this."

"Right, right. I'll get myself washed in the outhouse." Richard answered back. "Just don't go knocking inside of it, until I come out fresh as a daisy." Richard answered back.

"What nonsense are you talking about? I would never try to invade the privacy of someone like you!" Faust answered back, slamming his book down, and using a very appalled tone in his words.

Mirela merely laughed at the exchange, as she found Faust's frustration fairly amusing, considering that she did not like how cold and emotionless Faust was usually was towards her. "Looks like the other father is not as stone-cold as he seems!" She remarked, before she then bounced up to the stairs, but not before taking a heart-shaped container of chocolate up with her.

Faust slammed his head on the table firmly. "You sure that your nurturing will speed up the process of making them ripe as quickly as possible?" Faust groaned. "I feel like that if she is going to be like this, and that the other girls could be far worse... I will not have the mental fortitude to deal with six of these monsters, let alone two of them."

"I doubt that Tiana would trouble you as much as Mirela does. She's well-mannered and generous. I'd say she has the opposite effect, that she'll help deal with your head-aches of homunculi. Shame that Mirela doesn't like her much, but I hope to change that for the benefit of us all." Richard stated, before he then opened the door. "I'm really going, remember what I said, don't be a creep."

Faust grunted back, before he then went back to reading over the book and the newly-revealed content inside of it. After a while, Richard came back, wearing a new set of robes, which were fairly old and tattered, and there was a worn red scarf around his neck.

"I'm back~" Richard cheerfully responded back. "So, have you found anything from that book of yours?"

"Some memories of my past, but not enough. I used to make potions, but what was presumed to be a bad batch ended up getting me exiled out, and the me who wrote this diary really resented the fact." Faust explained. "And as I read on, the other entry that I could find, which was three months later from the first entry, is that I was aware of my wife's condition, which was something that few have seen, and I lacked the money to get proper treatment and diagnosis on it, and that I was becoming desperate for money."

"Hm... That's interesting to hear, but that's too little to piece together what your past has been like. But still, you were a potion-maker before... Odd that you decided to change to making homunculi instead... It feels quite odd, like something has guided your destiny towards this." Richard answered back. "After all, from my experience, one does not simply learn homunculi transmutation, especially to such a great extent, like it is a commonly-learned skill that one can pick up through education or research in any proper library or magical archive."

"The circumstances do seem suspicious..." Faust agreed. "If I can find more, then I might be able to know why all of these ideas are slowly coming to me... And perhaps... just perhaps, I might learn more than what I need, but also the truth about why fate has turned for the worse for me."

"I hope for the same... Whatever the reason, you do not deserve this." Richard answered back.

"Thank you for those kind words. Even though this might end up weighing on your conscious, having to kill the very homunculi you have connected with to nurture their emotional affinities." Faust stated, before he then sighed. "I cannot bear to imagine what it would be like to do this. If I have come to grow accustomed to all of this, I won't blame myself, but I'd start worrying about what I might end up doing. It takes one bad action to make a honest man into a treacherous criminal..."

"Yes... That is true. Not to worry, if I show any signs of turning... You'll be there to keep me straight, won't you?" Richard answered back.

"Consider it a favour to pay you back for the help you have done up to now." Faust responded back with a genuine smile on his face.

"Now I'm the one thanking you... I'll check up on Mirela." Richard stated, before he then bowed his head slightly, and walked up the stairs.

Just a few more minutes after Richard went to Mirela, there was the sound of the door being knocked upon, as Faust answered the door, and found Tiana standing in front of the porch, looking fairly happy, and holding a small pouch of money in one of her hands, using the other to knock.

"You've returned..." Faust answered back.

"Of course, what kind of daughter would require to be accompanied by their parent to return to their home, which is fairly near from the place itself?" Tiana answered back. "The farm-lady is happy with my work, and she has paid me a little extra than the usual wage. I hope that when I manage to work to a certain degree, she'll increase my wage, so that you'll have more money for your disposal. Take the money, Mr Faust, it's for you."

"Thank you, Tiana." Faust responded back, as he took the bag of money.

"I merely serve my part for the family. Now then, where is Mr Raison?" Tiana stated.

"Upstairs, taking care of Mirela." Faust briefly answered back.

"Then I shall wait for him to return. I would like to report my success to him as well." Tiana nodded, as she took a seat on the table. "Speaking of which, is this your book?"

"Yes." Faust stated, walking over and collecting the book. "It's not for you to read though. This book is my personal reference for all of the alchemy and all the personal details for myself. I would appreciate it if you would not invade the privacy I placed on it."

"Worry not, I will not pry into your matters." Tiana assured Faust.

"Good, I hope you'll hold your word." Faust stated. "Because I will be MOST unpleased if you broke it."

Tiana didn't say anything, as Faust sighed, before he then headed upstairs to read his book in solitude.

Richard then came down the stairs, with Mirela, whose muddy hair was styled to look far more neater and beautiful, making her look more like a actual girl, rather than some sort of imitation. Mirela then noticed Tiana, as her expression soured greatly. Richard noticed the souring expression, and turned to Tiana.

"Ah, hello Tiana. How did work go for you?" Richard asked back.

"Far better than I expected. It seems that I have a natural talent for grooming and nurturing, so it seems." Tiana responded back, arms on table. "I've handed the farm-lady's payment to Mr Faust. He has relocated himself upstairs to read his own book in silence."

"We saw him pass by on the way down." Richard told Tiana. "But I am happy that you would be thorough to tell me all of th-"

"...How much did you earn?" Mirela asked back in a low voice, as Richard turned to Mirela with a shocked expression, before it turned to a expression of worry, as he felt like that the situation turned tense.

"A fair bit of money. Enough to contribute my share of duty to the family-" Tiana answered back casually.

"I said, how. Much." Mirela answered back, accenting her words firmly, as she slithered down towards the table. "I don't want some vague description. I want a number."

"...I earned exactly 25 gold for the day. That's accounting the small bonus she gave me for the good work that I have done." Tiana answered back. "Is there something wrong, Mirela...?"

"Tch... so you're getting paid more than me." Mirela scowled. "Well, I'm not going to let you one-up me, just because you've got a better-paying job than me."

"Excuse me?" Tiana asked. "Why are you concerned about being paid more or less than me? As long as it helps our fathers, everything has a worth to it."

"Nice try, but I ain't falling for that cheap sentimental trick." Mirela answered back. "I'm sure that whoever paid you, gave you the money out of pity for someone as shining clean as you would be forced to work in that town. They are so obsessed with keeping clean that it puts me off. The guy I work with is fine with the dirtiness, since my work doesn't ruin anything close to his. But I guess that I should get to the point, as MY second father taught me.

She then moved herself on the table, before leaning forward to glare close at Tiana. "Don't assume just because you're more pretty and solid than me, that you're going to be better than me. I've been in this household longer than you, even if it's only a week. So you think that your charms will get you the attention of my fathers, do you? Then I'll just work harder, so that I'll end up being the one earning more than you. And the feeling of beating you out of sheer devotion will be as sweet as the chocolate as I consume. I will be the one having the better room here, and the one who will be closest to the fathers, and I'll make you realise that fact, sooner or later."

Mirela then walked off, leaving behind a stoic Richard, who silently listened the conversation, as well as a calm Tiana, who took Mirela's rant in stride.

"Wow... I did not expect Mirela to be this competitive with you. I think that she's not going to play nice with you, unless she establishes the fact that she's the better worker out of you two." Richard stated after a moment of silence, before he then placed a hand on his forehead. "This is going to be a real pain for her relations with others, especially with you, Tiana. Sorry she got heated up like that. She never had anyone to compare to, before you came along, so I guess that she sees you as competition."

"If she sees me as competition, then it is only fair that I do my best to prove my best as well." Tiana answered back. "I don't know why she scorns me so, but I hope that through this, I might be able to understand her bit by bit, and then we'll be able to stand together and become close sisters. It is the least I can do, for someone who is determined to prove her own worth. I will take her challenges, and use them to motivate us both to work harder for you and Mr Faust."

"I'm fairly glad that you don't harbour any genuine dislike for her. Mirela's just simply moody about this matter. You're right that she'll eventually open up, because I'll help her to do that." Richard answered back. "I'll go to her, and see how she is. You won't mind, will you?"

"No, I am fine, you should take care of her, if she is left with hurt feelings by the matter at hand. Her happiness is also one of my priorities, being family with me." Tiana responded back.

Richard nodded, before he then headed upstairs, noticing that Mirela shut her room's door behind her, before he knocked on it. "Mirela? Mirela? It's me, your second father, Raison. I know that you're a fair bit upset about Tiana. We can talk about this together."

"...Fine, come in..." Mirela's voice was heard from the other side, as Richard pushed the door open, seeing that Mirela was sitting on one of the corners of the room, facing inside of it, back turned towards Richard, as he closed the door, and sat himself on the side of her untouched bed.

"Say, Mirela... You're not going to let someone like Tiana get to you, right?" Richard asked back. "There's no reason to sulk over the mere matter that she's earning more money than you. It's only just a simple number."

"No, it's not." Mirela answered back with a frustrated tone, as she clenched her sides even more tightly. "If she earns more than me, then she's the better one out of us both, and it'll stay that way, unless I do something about it. If I don't, then you'll just care for her more than you care for me, and I'll end up with the short straw with things. You'll stop playing with me and giving me all those sweet and tasty chocolates... And you will never give me the good room that you promised to give me, because it'll be spent to satisfy her instead of me. I cannot bear that, second father... I refuse to let her have her way, when I'm the one putting the work in for this family."

"...Mirela... I know you're scared about that, but there is no need to harbour that worry." Richard answered back, before he slowly moved over, and sat behind Mirela. "Just because she may be better than you, doesn't mean that she'll be the only one getting the care and attention. You are both daughters in our fellow household, and none of you will be neglected. Even if there are hundreds of homunculi daughters in this house to care for... I will still always remember to care for you firstmost, as you are the first-born of this little family. You can still have those sweet chocolates that I keep on giving you, and we can still play tag like we did today. Nothing has changed, and it will never happen, not even if the worst has come to pass."

"...Are you really saying that out of your heart in pure honesty?" Mirela asked back, as there was the faint trace of emotion in her voice.

"...Nothing I have said is a lie. My love for you is genuine, and I wouldn't betray it for anything in this world. It's a treasure of its own." Richard answered back. "Besides, you said so yourself, you'll just work harder to get paid more and be much more a supportive daughter than she is. Sulking around won't do anything about it, but if you act on your words, you'll make it through with no problems."

Mirela was silent for a moment, before she then turned to Richard, as her expression was touched with emotion, as there were two drops of mud that looked like tears, as she hugged Richard with her muddy body, as her mud sunk onto his body. "Thank you... second father... for all the love that you have given me." She answered back. "I won't let this get me down anymore, nor will I ever get jealous if someone works better than me. Because I know... that I will be a good daughter in your heart, and you won't let anything to change that. You really are... the greatest father that I could have."

"...Mirela..." Richard answered back, before he then embraced Mirela in a fatherly hug. "I love you, as a good girl, and a daughter that I cherish so much..."

The two of them silently hugged each other, as Mirela fell asleep in his arms, a thankful smiles on her mouth, as her mind was filled with gratitude towards her second father, and determination to keep working for him and Faust, for the sake of being the daughter they would be proud of.


	4. Chapter 3

Unmei Force Solitary Legends: Betrayed Soul

Chapter 3: Marie, the Doll Homunculus

* * *

_In Faust's home, another week later..._

Richard was taking a rest, as he was making some mushroom soup for himself outside the house, using a small camp-fire, a rusted metal cooking stand, and a large pot, as he supplied the water to cook the soup in, and used the nearby herbs and mushrooms to make the soup, all checked for any detrimental effects like hallucinogenics and poisonous chemicals. After he finished cooking it, he then used a ladle to scoop up a small part of the soup, before he then drank it all down, as the soup went down his throat, leaving behind a fairly earthy but still delicious taste to it.

Smacking his lips, he then absorbed some of the flames in the campfire, to make it less stronger and make it simply simmer to keep the soup warm, as he grabbed the small wooden bowl beside him, and scooped some soup into it. After giving it a few blows to cool it down a little, he then started enjoying what would be his lunch for the day.

At that time, Mirela came back, as she looked positively smug about something, before she then noticed Richard enjoying his bowl of soup, before she then slid over with a trail of mud, as she looked at the soup.

"What's this, second father? Is this some sort of liquid food?" Mirela asked, as the heat of the metal pot didn't disturb her at all, since all it did was make her muddy hands on it a little bit more hotter and more solid. "You look like that you're enjoying this meal of yours. Is this some sort of foreign cuisine from where you might have come from, or is a local speciality?"

"You could say it is the former." Richard smiled back, putting his bowl of soup down. "This is called soup. It's a kind of side-dish that is usually made to quench one's thirst and fulfil the purpose of a palate-cleanser in a set of dishes at the same time. It can be simply made, with a good mix of cooking oil and water, as well as various ingredients. I opted for herbs and mushrooms, since this is the only ones that I could find in the forest, and I wanted to try out the local-grown food for myself. With what I have for cuisine proficiency, I have made this, and I am proud that I made a very good soup indeed."

"Soup...? What's so nice about this kind of food, which is just water mixed with oil and vegetables?" Mirela asked back, before she then reached a hand out to scoop some soup out of it, as Richard quickly stopped her, using some ice to solidify her arm, and pull it away from the pot, before any of her mud would drip inside of the soup pot itself. "What was that for? I just wanted to have a taste of it!"

"Now, now, you shouldn't scoop up soup with your bare hands, especially when they're made of mud." Richard answered back, before he then handed the ladle over to her. "Take this and scoop it up, that's how you properly drink from a pot of soup with good manners. In fact, if you like it, I'll grab another bowl, and scoop some soup for you to drink as well."

"Really? Okay, fine..." Mirela stated, before she then used the ladle to scoop up some soup, before drinking out of it slowly, and then taking her lips off it, leaving behind a small mud-print where they touched. Richard quickly washed it up with some water conjured by his magic. As for Mirela herself, she could taste the soup fully, as the flavour invigorated her greatly, as her expression turned into one of awe and contention, with a big smile on her face. "Mmmmm~! It's so good...! Not as good as chocolate, but it beats everything else I have eaten!"

"Glad you like it!" Richard responded back with a chuckle, before he then dropped another bowl in front of him through a sukima when Mirela wasn't looking,picking it up to offer to the mud-girl. "Want your share to drink?"

"More please, second father! More! I feel like that this makes me feel even more energised to work!" Mirela demanded impatiently, although the bright look on her face couldn't be denied.

"Alright then, here's your helping!" Richard shouted, as he scooped up the soup and the mushrooms inside of it, and poured it into Mirela's bowl, as Richard offered her a wooden spoon to drink it with. After her bowl was filled, the two of them took their moment to drink their bowl of soup together.

Eventually, Tiana returned from work as well, as she was fairly happy from her day at work, as she saw Richard and Mirela sitting together, enjoying soup, as she approached them quickly.

"Mr Raison, what exactly are you drinking right now with Mirela?" Tiana asked back. "It looks like that you enjoy it greatly."

"It's soup. Want to have a taste of it, Tiana?" Richard offered back politely, scooping up a small part of soup with the ladle, and raising it up.

"You can have some, but I'm going to be having a lot of it, so don't try to drink it dry!" Mirela shouted back, before she then returned to drinking her bowl of soup.

Tiana eyed the soup in the ladle hesitantly, before she then took the ladle, and drank it down with a few gulps. Like her mud-formed brethren, she was awe-struck at the brilliant taste of the soup, as Richard could swear her cheeks lit up with a rose-like tint to them, as if she was blushing from the taste of it.

"My... My word... This is truly a delicacy... What have you made this 'soup' of yours from, Mr Raison?" Tiana asked back.

"From the forest's mushrooms and herbs, and not a single one of them is inedible. I know my plants fairly well." Richard answered back. "Want to have a bowl of it, Tiana?"

"If it would not trouble you." Tiana answered back.

Richard smiled, before he then poured some soup into his bowl and offered it to Tiana. "Take it. I'm done drinking it for now, and there's a lot in there. So if you girls have big stomachs, I'm sure that this will at least satisfy you." Richard stated.

Tiana gladly accepted his bowl, before she then sat beside Richard on the other side, opposite to Mirela, before then drinking her soup as well.

"So, how goes your work, Mirela?" Tiana asked the mud-girl. "Has work been better than before for you?"

"Hah, more than you believe!" Mirela boasted with a prideful tone. "The guy who supervised my work suggested me to work for another guy for a few days, and said guy was a blacksmith! Turns out that the factory manager knew that I would be more of a help in learning to be a forge assistant. At first, I was a bit offended, but then I realise that the work is only just a little different, and it feels like that I'm more suited for it. Not only that, but guess what, titanium-girl? It's got a much better pay than you do with your plant-tending, so I've made true with my words back then, that I'll surpass you!"

"Congratulations for getting such a job, dear Mirela." Tiana beamed, as she looked happy at Mirela's success, which irritated the mud-girl slightly.

"What are you so happy about? Aren't you going to be angry that I'm better than you in almost every way, and how it's going to affect how our fathers care for you?" Mirela asked back.

"Nothing is more better than basking in the joy of a family's accomplishments. I do not particularly care about being called the most useful of daughters for this family, nor do I care for any special treatment, so long as I am cared for, and that I am contributing to the family." Tiana answered back. "After all, why would I be jealous that you are doing so well."

"You..." Mirela stated, before she then scoffed and turned her head away. "You're just acting like that, because you don't want to look ugly in front of second father, by scrunching that pretty face of yours up in front of him in annoyance or envy. I'm just simply working to get the position in this family that I deserve, and your opinion of me doesn't matter the slightest to me."

Tiana's expression drooped slightly, hearing the dismissive words from the mud homunculi, before Mirela added, "But I guess that I should thank you for congratulating me for getting a better job... Both fathers at least taught me that much."

Tiana smiled again hearing that. "You are most welcome, fellow sister." She responded back, to which Mirela silently went back to drinking, to prevent herself from retorting back.

Richard could only mentally chuckle, as he could see that Mirela was more accepting of Tiana, although she didn't want to show it to the titanium girl at all, since she sees Tiana as a very potent rival to her right as the breadwinner of the family.

* * *

_A few more hours later..._

Richard spread another layer of preservation balm on Arhea's soulless body, as the old layer was almost dried up and used up, while Faust was placing the two pieces of wood and the single piece of iron on the three points of the transmutation circle.

"Arhea looks like that her body is still as fresh as it can be for a deceased body." Richard told Faust, before he then placed the preservation balm down on the side of the bed. "With all this money that we are gaining from their employment, we can safely buy balm every week, and still have much money to spend on foods to please both of the homunculi, and for other purposes regarding ourselves."

"I sometimes wonder why you recommended buying all these sweets for them..." Faust stated. "They're not that important, and attaching ourselves too much to them, would only make doing what is necessary much harder than it is supposed to be."

"Hey, hey, you're not the one doing the most socialising with them here, Faust." Richard chided Faust with a frown. "I took this role as a caring parent from you, since I doubt that you would be able to play the role well with how you usually act."

"Yes, I should be grateful for that..." Faust stated. "Still... Even if I am not part of it... Watching these homunculi, it stirs up both good and bad memories within me. Hopefully, this will not affect my capacity to work. Now then, if you would..."

Richard silently moved over, before he then infused the magic circle with his magic energy, as it transformed the ingredients into a new homunculus girl for them.

The homunculi that was created, was almost humanoid, much like Tiana herself, except her body seemed to look like it was made of polished wood, as her body looked like a well-designed doll, with ball-joints on her legs and arms, and a fairly thin body that seemed to be segmented. She also had natural red hair, that flowed down from the sides of her head in thin streams, as her eyes were painted emerald-green. She looked around, as she was curious about her surroundings.

"Where... Where am I...?" The doll homunculus responded back, as her voice was slightly hoarse, as her mouth clattered open and shut each time she spoke words. She then noticed Richard and Faust. "Are you... Are you my... fathers...? The both of you?"

"Indeed. It is fairly nice to see that you are in one piece." Richard answered back with a warm smile. "My name is Raison, and we were the ones who brought you fresh new life. The grouchy one behind me is Faust, who I work alongside in taking care of a... certain few girls."

"I see... But what shall I do? I have no guiding purpose for myself, as I have only recently been born in this world..." The doll-girl answered back. "Tell me, Fathers... What should I do now?"

"You should stay with us." Richard suggested. "We already have a few girls who are in a situation much like yours. And they are content with living here alongside us. All you need to do in return, is to work for us and earn us money to sustain our household. Although you don't need to work too hard for it, the other two are already hard-working as it is, so you won't have much burden to pull in this family."

"Work... Somehow, this word appeals to me, even though I question how I would be able to work, with such a body." The doll-girl answered back, with a fairly melancholic tone. "Tell me... Are you both really my fathers, if you look so different to me... My skin is so rigid and hard, yet yours are all soft and smooth. Why am I born into this world like this?"

"Because that's how you are born, as it is." Richard responded back with a solemn shake of his head. "I'm sorry that I can't help you with the problem of your body, but no matter how you look and what you are, you are undoubtedly alive and sentient, so you are as much of a person as we are in the spiritual and emotional sense. And even if your body is of wood, you will still be able to feel the warm embrace of nature and love around you."

"Father..." The doll homunculi answered back, before she then nodded slowly. "...I understand. It was stupid to question myself in front of you both, who have done so much to create me. I will faithfully work for you, as one of your daughters."

"I'm happy to hear that you are willing to help." Richard answered back. "However, I might suggest a name for you, Maria... It is a name that is associated with a beautiful girl. You may feel like that you're not as beautiful as you seem, but that's just an misunderstanding, as your appearance is what makes you beautiful enough to be adored and liked."

"Maria... I feel that the name suits me well." Maria stated. "Father Raison, Father Faust... I will do my best."

"It's too late to search for work now, Maria. You can take residence in one of our rooms." Richard told her. "I'll be sure to ensure that you will feel well-cared for in this household."

"Thank you, Father Raison." Maria stiffly bowed, before she was then escorted to one of the hallway rooms, as she immediately laid herself to bed, before she fell asleep quite quickly.

"Are you sure that she would be suitable to work?" Faust asked Richard, as he returned back to the room. "With such a frail body, I doubt that she would amount to much."

"Don't underestimate her, Faust." Richard responded back. "Remember that homunculi are fairly durable and strong, no matter what form they take. She'll be able to keep up with the likes of Mirela and Tiana. I'll vouch for that myself. In fact, I already have the right job in mind for her..."

* * *

_A week passes by..._

Richard was chatting alongside Tiana, as the two of them were sitting on the table, with cups of herbal tea in front of each of them.

"How does this place feel to you, Tiana?" Richard asked Tiana, before taking a soft sip of his cup of tea. "I'm sure that you have seen much of what the world has to offer."

"Indeed I have, and I am sorry to say that it disappoints me..." Tiana responded back with a frown. "When I walk around the town, I can feel how dreary the atmosphere is, and it compares to how the house feels, without the warm aura of care that you exude when you tend to me and the other sisters in the family. I truly feel like that I do not belong in a dark place like this."

"I see... So that's what you think truly?" Richard stated, as he frowned.

"Don't misjudge my intentions, Mr Raison... I understand that there is not much that I can do. As much as I desire it, I cannot simply wish for the world to turn for the better with mere thoughts, and my actions are far too little to change the world even the slightest." Tiana responded back. "However, in this dark world, every time I come near you, I feel like that I am standing before a bright beacon of light, shining light around itself to dispel the murky darkness of most of its surroundings. It feels so warm and soothing to be the recipient of such warm care in the form of a fatherly light. It gives me strength to work on in these dark times for the family. Perhaps... just perhaps, you might make this world better yourself."

"You flatter me, dear Tiana." Richard chuckled lightly. "I am not as powerful as you might see me as. I am no god, I am just a simple practitioner of magic. I would not dare to play God in a realm that I do not have a divine understanding of."

"Even so... It is nice to stay with you. I prefer you much more than Mr Faust, who is quite reclusive in his own studies into alchemy, as you have told me about..." Tiana stated. "Know that as you have brought me warmth and light, I will make sure that you will be happy and satisfied with all the effort I can muster. That is a vow I shall make for you."

"...I'm touched to hear that, Tiana." Richard responded back, before he then lowered his empty tea-cup on the table. "I suppose that our little discussion has come to an end for a while. Perhaps in another time, we'll gather up and have a good chat over some tea. Next time, I'll be sure to brew a different blend for you to experience."

"I am glad to have this conversation with you, Mr Raison." Tiana answered back. "If you would excuse me, I will take myself for a walk in the forest. I shall return soon, so do not worry about me."

Tiana then left the house, as Richard picked up both tea-cups, before he then rinsed them clean with water. As soon as he was done with that, he noticed that Maria and Mirela returned together, something that he didn't expect from the prideful mud homunculus, as her expression was fairly stoic and neutral. After they entered the room, she then looked at Richard, and muttered a simple 'Hello, second father.', before she then headed upstairs to her room, which did concern Richard a little.

'_Hopefully she's not miffed about having another mouth to feed and care for in this family._' Richard thought to himself, before he focused himself on Maria, who looked quite content with her day, as she was dressed in a red bonnet with white frills, and a red and white dress with a ribbon on her collar. "Hello there, Maria. How goes your day working at the pet shop? None of the more feral of pets tried to claw at your wooden skin again?"

"No, father Raison." Maria shook her head. "The pet keeper knew that although it didn't hurt that much to be clawed and scratched by the pets inside, I very much didn't like how it ended up leaving me with parts of my limbs gouged out from their claws and fangs, which made you have to restore my parts with your own magic. She taught me how to not set off most of the animals, and delegated me the smaller and less rowdy of pets. With them, I feel like that caring for them is a simple task with little risk of injury, and I have come to bond with several of the animals here as well."

"I see." Richard responded back. "Funny how someone who is not of flesh, would be able to gain such affection from other animals. Why, I know a little girl like you, who is very, very close with nature's animals."

"Oh, please, tell me more about her, I would love to hear about such a great person." Maria requested from Richard.

"If you insist." Richard responded back. "She's a different kind of esoteric user like me. A sage, what she would be defined as through the standard laws of supernatural forms and magics. She is one with nature itself, and can use the very energy emitted from all of the natural beings, a form of life energy known as chi. Her bond with animals is so great, that she would be considered the 'Wild Horned Hermit', as she is wise as a grand wizard, and more powerful than one with the arts of chi in her hands. Even the most fearsome of creatures bow their heads in submission to this great being of nature, and those who do not are easily tamed with skilful force and refined stances."

"Wow... Such a person exists? I wish that I could see her one day, and learn from her." Maria stated.

"Hahaha, you'll find that seeking her is a hard task, even for a former acquaintance like her." Richard laughed heartily. "To find her would be like finding a single drop of water in a entire ocean, it is a task only possible for the most clever and patient of people."

"Oh... That's a shame..." Maria responded back, deflated from hearing that she wouldn't be able to meet the sage herself.

"Don't worry about such matters. You should take care of yourself, before you go seeking these kind of enlightened people." Richard answered back. "Besides, aren't you happy with how life is right now?"

"...Maybe." Maria answered back. "The fact that I have two fairly good sisters, even though Mirela might be a little rough around the edges, and a household that contains a father that would support me. For Father Faust... I worry about him. If he spent all his time locked up in his studies, then how is he able to maintain himself as a proper man?"

"Just because one obsesses over knowledge, doesn't mean they would lose sight of their own personal needs in the pursuit of it." Richard wisely told the doll homunculi, placing both tea-cups down on the table with soft clinks. "Faust is a fairly determined man, almost to the point that he might slowly lose himself. Fortunately, that is why I remain, to ensure that doesn't happen to him."

"Then I should be happy that he is working hard like the rest of us. What about you, Father?" Maria asked back.

"Why, taking care of you three is not work in itself?" Richard asked back with a mock hurt tone, which frightened Maria, who turned flustered, as she tried to form a apology. "Don't apologise, this is not a hard task. The real work I do is procuring ingredients for Faust's experiments and requests from the other villagers, and also ensuring that the household is kept at a level that you will all feel welcome in."

"I see... I apologise for questioning you right now." Maria answered back. "Maybe one day... Father Faust might have a way to make my skin much more smoother...?"

"Only time will tell, sweet girl." Richard smiled back with a sly tone. "Now then, off you go. I've made sure that I've stocked some new clothes for you."

"Thank you, Father Raison." Maria answered back, before she then headed upstairs as well, to try out her new dress.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Richard was running through the forest, as his eyes flickered around, looking for something, as he could see moving shadows in the distance, as he pursued after them.

As soon as Richard was on their tail, they then split up on a fork in the forest path, as Richard stopped for a moment, contemplating on which way to go. Before long, he decided to follow after the person going along the southern branch of the fork, as he quickly ran down it.

After a while of running, Richard noticed that the person ahead of him was slowly becoming exhausted through the running, as Richard was still running at full speed, his stamina barely exhausted at all through the chase. Soon enough, he was close enough to the target, before he then pounced onto them with a leap, tackling them to the ground.

"Got you, Maria." Richard answered back, as the doll homunculus flipped over and gave off a grin, as she rose her hands in surrender. "I noticed that you and Mirela decided to split up to try and throw me off. However, don't think that you two will win the game. I know the general direction where Mirela went, and I will catch her before the sun sets."

"I don't know, father, she's fairly clever and knows how to throw you off." Maria answered back.

"We'll see how far her brand of trickery can get her." Richard smirked back, before he then got off Maria. "Now, off you go back home. I don't want you to end up getting lost in the dark of the night. Bad things can happen when you are in a secluded place like a forest at that time, so for your safety, please return."

"Right, see you back home, father." Maria stated, before she then ran back towards the direction of Faust's home. At the same time, Richard sprinted off in the opposite direction to catch Mirela.

Richard returned to the fork in no time, and took the other branch, heading eastwards, as it took him inside the dark forest. Instead of running wildly through it, he instead slowed himself to a brisk walking pace, so as to hide the sound of his footsteps as much as possible, which might alert Mirela, if she was hiding from him.

He listened closely with his ears, as he picked up the sound of Mirela's chuckle in the distance, solidifying his ideas of Mirela being inside the dark part of the forest. Taking note of the direction of the laughter, he made his way through the forest, keeping his ears open for Mirela's voice, which brought him closer and closer, as her voice became more clear and louder with each step in her direction.

When Richard was certain that he was near Mirela herself, he then stopped where he was, and then placed his hands on his mouth. "Give it up, Mirela! I know you're around here somewhere in the trees surrounding me. You better start running, because I know where you are, you clever little girl!"

There was only silence to meet Richard, as he sighed and shook his head gently with a smile. "Tsk tsk, well then, ready or not, here I come!" Richard shouted, before he then shot towards the direction of one row of trees off the path, brushing past them.

When he was right by the tree that Mirela was hiding behind, he noticed that Mirela already taken off in front of him, as he could see her retreating figure. Richard ran through the forest's trees, dodging and weaving out of the way of stray branches, all while keeping Mirela in his sights, as she was fairly faster than before, fast enough to keep pace with Richard and stop the distance between them from narrowing.

However, she was eventually cornered by Richard, as her turning speed was fairly abysmal, as expected for a being made of mud, allowing him to close the gap with each turn she tried to make, until Richard managed to grab her in the midst of a turn, using ice magic to get a solid grip of her shoulders, making the mud girl wince a little from the cold.

"Got you~" Richard responded back with a smirk and a sing-song voice.

"Drat... And I felt that I was this close to outlasting you..." Mirela answered back. "The sun's not down, is it?"

"Head outside and see for yourself. I caught Maria way before, so this is my win if you didn't stall me long enough." Richard stated.

"As if, I felt like that was a good run for me, and with Maria keeping you off me, I'm willing to take the chance." Mirela scoffed back.

The two of them headed out of the forest, as they were greeted by Maria, standing by the door to Faust's home, as the sun above them was almost touching the horizon, as it was almost sunset-orange. Mirela sighed in frustration, knowing that they lost the game, while Richard patted her head in consolation.

"Good effort though, I did almost lose." Richard answered back.

"Tch, I'll do better next time!" Mirela growled back, a determined expression on her face.

Richard smiled at that, as he led both Mirela and Maria back into the house, for some dinner made by him.

* * *

_In the night..._

Late in night, when all of the homunculi and Faust was sound asleep, Richard was still awake, as he slowly and quietly entered Arhea's room, before he then picked up Faust's book.

"The book is fairly limited to what I can transmute." Richard stated, as his eyes on the page detailing the form of the transmutation circle, as there were several different designs crossed out. "If they were used in the first place, then why would they be rejected? It would certainly not be because that they are incapable of creating homunculi. Making them of this grade though... That is more possible."

Richard's eyes then fell upon a five-pointed transmutation circle, as the centre of the transmutation circle was different, as there was a inverted five-pointed star, with a different outer ring of runes. "It seems like that this works on a more complex system than the three-point system of the current transmutation system." Richard stated. "Perhaps having too many points makes it astronomically hard to maintain the transmutation process with so many different elements introduced, which is why it was a rejected design? Or is it another thing entirely."

Richard then closed the book, and laid it on the shelf where it belonged.

"Either way, there is nothing I can lose from trying this. Faust's transmutation circle is too simple to create what I need." Richard answered back. "If only I had a small guide to creating a new brand of homunculus... Then that would be fairly nice. After all, I plan to make one for myself, one that I will actually keep, as it will not be a by-product of Faust's desperate experiments."

Richard then left the room, as it fell into silence once again.


	5. Chapter 4

Unmei Force Solitary Legends: Betrayed Soul

Chapter 4: Shemer, the Spike Homunculus

A/N Note: The poll is still open, so vote if you like what is offered in it.

* * *

_In Faust's home..._

Richard and Faust were gathered together before the transmutation circle, as they were ready to summon another homunculus into the world, as the ingredients of wood and clay were already placed in their respective points. With a flare of magic, the new homunculus was brought to life, as it was another being made of wood, much like the tree homunculi from before, except that her body was covered entirely with thorny spikes, being part of her body, even the hair as well.

Faust looked at the homunculus girl for a moment, with a expression of disbelief, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, as he looked like that he was ready to literally sacrifice the homunculus girl right then and there for the fact that she was a utter hindrance. However, when he turned to look at Richard, the younger man was shaking his head with a firm frown on his lips, dissuading Faust to act rashly.

"...Is this gir-" Faust was about to say, before he then caught himself on the words, as Richard felt quite intrigued that Faust was starting to see the homunculus as girls instead of simple objects known as homunculi. "...homunculus. Is this homunculus really viable to work at all, with this kind of physique?"

'_It's a small step forward... Faust, you're already doing better than what you would be at this rate. I just need to keep trying to make you see that your path is in the wrong. Shame that the girls will eventually die as a result, but if I can kill as few of them as I can... Then that is a success in my books._' Richard thought to himself, as he ignored a part of Faust's words in his deep thoughts.

"Raison...? Are you well?" Faust asked Richard, which finally snapped the black-haired man out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Faust. I was just thinking about her for a moment. As for her state... It's unfortunate, but it is merely a minor handicap, to have a body of spikes. She can still work like the others, although she will have to be careful about it." Richard answered back. "So no, there is no reason to discard her, merely because of her physique."

"I see... Will you speak with her...?" Faust asked back.

"Try speaking with this one... She's a little meek." Richard answered back. "You'll need to learn to eventually talk and socialise with these homunculi eventually, as you are technically as much of a father to them as I am, and they'll realise that the jig is up, if I'm the only one caring. Surely, you do not want to do that, right?"

"How would that kind of thing happen? Even if they fled from this home, there is nowhere for them to go where they can be cared for, other than us-" Faust stated.

"Faust, I suggest that you don't get complacent on that, because I have learned something from the villagers that relates to the topic itself, and it's quite dangerous." Richard quickly interrupted Faust with a stern expression. "The villagers are under the assumption that the homunculi are loyal but well-cared for, that they are being tended to for their services. If there is a lot of them fleeing from our residence, speaking of our abuse and mistreatment... I suppose that what comes next is something that even you would be able to predict, no?"

Faust was silent, as he understood what Richard meant, as he too was aware that the goodwill of the villagers was directed to the homunculi as much it was directed to himself. To betray that trust would be akin to hanging a noose around his neck in a metaphorical sense, leaving him potentially without a way to crawl out of the dire situation he put himself in. With that in mind, he nodded back with some fear in his eyes, before he turned to the homunculus that was still staring at them, unable to comprehend what they were talking about.

"Ahem... So... I suppose that I should welcome you as one of your fathers." Faust responded back with a fairly calm tone. "My name is Faust, and I am both your creator and father."

"Faust... Father... You would put me to work?" The spiky homunculus asked back with a fairly distrustful tone. "Although you may be my father, why would you have me work for you?"

"Because I am without any means to garner money for myself. You see, my work revolves around creating homunculi like you all to work for the good men and women of the village down the hill." Faust answered back with a honest and blunt tone. "Do not fret though, you will cared for as long as you reside in here, by my friend Raison, who also contributed to your creation. There are also others like you who are created by us. If you desire company, then you will have it as much as you wish for."

"I... see..." The homunculus responded back. "So I have sisters then... How odd... Do you think that someone like me would be accepted by them, wreathed in thorns like this? Would you even care for me, when I am surrounded by things that will harm you?"

"...That is not for you to say." Faust answered back stoically, before he gestured at Richard. "That is for him to say. I do not care if your body is harmful or not, since you are someone that I helped to create, so I have no reason to discriminate you by your appearance or physique, even though it may cause nuisances down the line."

"Faust is not wrong, little one." Richard answered back. "Those spikes on you might be a bit of a problem... But it is one easily solved. They are a part of your body, so we cannot extract them, lest we harm you in the process, but most of the girls are strong enough to resist the points of your spikes, so you need not worry about doing them harm. As for me..."

Richard then walked over, as he gently embraced the spiked homunculus, ignoring the bouts of pain that resulted from the tips of the spikes prickling his skin. "I fear not harming myself to embrace you. As long as you will love me in return, I will be willing to harm myself onto you as many times as it will take to prove that the pain you may cause me is nothing before the hollow pain of a heart unloved." He quietly stated.

"...Father... Thank you." The spiked homunculus responded back. "I see that you would care for me with all you have... I will return it to you."

"Then I shall bestow a name to you. Shemer... A foreign name for thorns, it is fitting for a girl bearing them, as it reminds you of your true self, one that you need not deny, for you are unique and still beloved." Richard answered back.

Shemer then released Richard, as the two of them, along with Faust, began to discuss about what to do from then on, such as what job Shemer would be suited for, as well as Faust noticing that her entry listed her as a Homunculus bearing the emotion of fear, something he questioned, and that Maria herself was a homunculus of Sadness, which meant that they had a complement of homunculi for each emotional aspect.

However, out of their notice, the door to the room was slightly creaked open by a metal hand, as Tiana watched the entire transmutation and the resulting dialogue clearly, keeping silent, as she learned more about the true natures of both of her 'fathers', which left her with both some relief and a bit of doubt.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Richard was waiting for the homunculi to return with their day's wage, using a piece of parchment to scribble down possible theories about stabilizing the magic circle that he saw in the books, as the time he was left thinking allowed him to think of several means to do the task, but he was blank for any ideas beyond that topic itself.

After a while, Mirela was the first to return, as she plopped down her bag of gold on the table, before she then took a seat opposite to Richard on the table as her mud dirtied the seat slightly.

"Sooo... How are you doing exactly, second father?" Mirela asked, as she placed her elbows on the table, hands under chin. "You working hard to support this new one with us right now? Is that it?"

"Not really, Shemir doesn't strain our house's upkeep much." Richard answered back, lowering his notes for a moment. "The girl asks for very little in exchange for a lot of help. It worries me sometimes, but at least she's socializing with you. I think that the only sister out of this little family that she'll have to be careful around is Maria, since her body is made of wood that could be scratched by the spikes, so you all don't have to be afraid of her much."

"Me, afraid of her? Pft, as if. I know that as mud, she can't do anything to me." Mirela scoffed. "Then again, same could be said about me. If she really tried to turn against our family, I could just drown her with my-"

"Mirela, that's not good words to say." Richard answered back with a very cross tone, making his expression very serious as well. "None of your sisters intend to abandon this family we made, I've ensured that they'll feel too welcome in this family to even contemplate leaving this family. Besides, don't be so cold about them, they're your sisters, for Celestial's sake, Mirela, have some care for them."

"I do. It's just... the fact that I have to deal with more and more of these 'sisters' of mine makes me a lot more irritated towards them." Mirela sighed. "What if the next sister I end up is a total sloth, or ends up hurting this family? I refuse to have any sisters who will ruin this family. I won't allow it. If they try anything, they'll answer to me."

"So you care about this family a lot then." Richard asked back, before he faintly smiled. "That's quite good to hear from you. I just hope that you will keep to your word then. As for problematic homunculi, I can deal with them myself. After all, I managed to help nurture Shemir to be more open with others, despite her fears, and make her more careful with her spikes."

"So you want me to trust that you'll take care of them?" Mirela theorized, to which Richard nodded, making her smile back. "Heh, you always were the one who was flexing the most of the caretaker muscles here, so you wouldn't have much trouble with that. Besides, with your magic, I'm sure that you'll teach them a very persuasive lesson if they try rebelling against you or us."

"...True." Richard responded, as he frowned slightly.

"Hey, what's with the sadness, I'm complimenting you!" Mirela stated. "Don't tell me that you're thinking of something bad again-"

"Look over there, Tiana has returned." Richard stated, as the metal girl came in with Shemer in tow, pulling her in by the arm. "And she brought Shemer back with her. How goes work for you both?"

"There was a good crop these few days, so I am getting paid more." Tiana answered back. "But still, Father... Is it really a good idea to suggest us to reside in the local inn, in order to commit to multiple-day jobs?"

"Well, good work always takes time, and there are many things that go over a series of days." Richard casually responded back. "Besides, you girls will need to learn to live independently from us, even if it is for a short time. Trust me, the independence will go a long way in making you girls far better than you are right now. But that's not the main concern here. Shemer, how did the knife seller treat you?"

"She... praised me for my careful work. It seems that my careful manner of doing things has helped me greatly on the task." Shemer answered back. "She even gave me a means to clean up after the thorns and spikes I might drop from my body. I made sure that the floors were clear of them, everywhere I went, so that no-one will be in excruciating pain when they step onto them without being aware of them. She even gave me extra for a good work done."

"See, like I have told you before, you work quite well compared to the others." Richard stated, eyeing Mirela, who relented on the topic with a calm expression, as if she was not going to let herself get worked up over a simple matter regarding work. "So you don't have to worry about being disliked, because your figure only stops people from approaching you. It doesn't stop them from meeting and interacting with you differently. So you can still have close friends, but I suggest bonding with your sisters a bit more, before you go trying that."

"I understand, Father." Shemer nodded back.

"Then I should reward you a little for the good work that you have been doing. All of you." Richard answered back, before he then left the room, to head to another part of the house. "Stay here, all of you. I'll be back very soon."

As soon as Richard left, all three of the homunculi girl turned to each other, as they were silent for a while, until Mirela spoke up.

"...In all honesty, I'm actually quite surprised, that you're managing to bother our fathers very little, compared to what I expected." Mirela admitted. "Somehow, that actually makes me a lot less anxious that you are going to become drags for them, especially Father Raison."

"It is our duty to help our father as much as possible. In return for this duty, they shower us with care and praise, as well as cherished memories of familial bonding and kindness." Tiana stated. "Wouldn't that be enough for us, no?"

"Pft, for you, maybe." Mirela answered back with a scoff. "I was the first to be born, so I'm the special one out of you all. Not even Maria compares, and she's much more closer to me than any of you are. Perhaps its the fact that she's got much more respect for her elder siblings. And if there is a room better than the others, it's going to be mine, because I alone earned it through my work."

"Mirela... I know that you're fairly obsessed with trying to be the best of us all..." Tiana answered back with a slightly melancholic tone. "But don't you think that we've been working hard for the family as well? Do you truly need to adopt such a condescending tone towards us? You may be working hard, but you aren't the only one who is trying her best."

"You...!" Mirela growled, before she then stopped herself, and took a moment to compose herself, as she did agree with Tiana's opinion slightly. "Fine, I'll admit that. But I'm not going to be outdone by any of you, and that's something I'm going to make sure of. Even if it means having to move onto much more experienced or dangerous work, or working longer than needed."

"I will respect your dedication." Tiana answered back with a kind smile.

As the conversation proceeded, Shemer didn't speak at all, as she listened closely to the words exchanged between the first and second homunculus created by the efforts of Faust and Richard. While she did, she didn't seem to be affected much by Mirela's condescending words, as she was aware that she couldn't do as well as the others, due to her condition. However, Tiana's word struck a chord in her wooden heart, as it made her feel like that she was actually a part of the family here.

Soon, Richard returned, holding several different kinds of treats, including a red strawberry lollipop, a bowl of fresh almonds and nuts, and a bar of extremely sweet chocolate, as he noticed that the three of them were looking at each other, as he smiled a little.

"Well, it seems that my little girls are getting along quite well." Richard stated, making them turn their attention towards him. "It warms my heart to see that you all are getting along well."

"O-Of course. I'm not that shallow to abuse my own sisters with neglect." Mirela coughed, trying to hide her embarrassed tone. "I'm a good daughter to you, so I wouldn't dare to commit myself to such uncouth activities. I may not like them much, but I am willing to converse with them and get to know them well. They are family, are they not?"

Tiana chuckled slightly at this, as Shemer couldn't help but smile as well, as Mirela's face twisted in a mixture of anger and shame, before Richard walked over and stuffed the open end of the chocolate bar into the mud-girl's mouth, shocking her greatly, before the expression then melted into one of bliss and relief, as she slumped down slightly onto the floor.

Richard then handed the lollipop to Tiana, who immediately took it and gave it a gentle lick, before she was shocked at the taste of the lollipop, which was very sweet yet refreshing, as the strawberry flavour was very fresh and evident. When Shemer received the bowl of nuts, she held the bowl firmly in one hand, and using the other to scoop a few nuts, before she then popped them in her mouth, and chewed them gently, and swallowing them, as her expression turned into one of relaxation and tranquillity.

"This... Where did you manage to get such a delicious treat from?" Tiana asked Richard with shock, before turning to see Mirela, who was munching her chocolate, still in a state of bliss. "And by the looks of it, Mirela is left wordless by the chocolate in her hands. How did you manage to know what would soothe our stress and mood so well?"

"Let's just say that I have a sixth sense unique to parents." Richard answered back. "Don't think that I don't know what flavours affect you the most. And by the looks of it, I pleased you all well. As for Maria... I already gave the treat to her, and she enjoyed it greatly. I'm sure that you're all happy with these gifts? I would love to give you some actual gifts, but for now, the only gifts that I'm sure that you'll all like and can constantly be given, is these kinds of food. Forgive me if it makes me feel a little shallow."

"No, father. The best kind of gift does not depend on what it costs to make us happy, but what the item is, and the heart that you have put behind it." Tiana answered back. "I am more than satisfied by this simple gift, more than what you have done before for us. The fact that you are willing to go further for us... It proves that you are a father that we don't deserve, because you are far too kind and good-willed."

"If you would keep treating me like this... Then I have no problems on whatever I might have to face in the future, because having a father to support me... It's the best feeling in the world I live in... That's how I feel." Shemer answered back. "If you would care for me like a daughter, then I'll be a good daughter, one that you'll be proud of being with."

Mirela muffled her words slightly, although the intent could be felt by Richard, as it was something along the lines of 'I don't need gifts to be happy being with you, I'm happy as I am, but thanks for the fatherly care on me'. Richard was moved by all of their words, as he nodded slightly.

"Odd. Maria seems to feel the same way as all of you, when I visited her in her room." Richard sighed. "She stated that she sees me as a real father, even though I may not be one. I guess that I really imprinted on all of you well. I suppose that I should let you girls enjoy your gifts then."

Richard then left the room, as the homunculi girls enjoyed their treats slowly, to savour both the taste and feeling of their father's love.

* * *

_Inside the town..._

Richard made his way through the town, as he was looking for the same booth that the old woman was at, before he then bumped into the knife-seller's wife again, as the woman recognised Richard.

"Ah, it's you." The knife-seller's wife stated. "I suppose that you've been wandering out through the town to see how the others see your homunculi."

"...Not quite, although I could do that if I wished." Richard answered back. "I take it that the homunculi given to you, did the job far better than her predecessor did?"

"Of course." She answered back. "She knows how to deal with things carefully, much unlike that rowdy girl who kept dirtying my wares so much, and ended up breaking a lot more things than I can tolerate. Your homunculi might have the problem of dropping some spikes on the ground, but she doesn't drop enough to make it a constant nuisance to clean up after, and she is willing to do that for herself. She is very much suitable for the job. If she would remain to take a more permanent role in my store... I would be willing to pay her more."

"I'm glad to hear that, and she will feel the same, when the news gets to her." Richard answered back. "Good day to you, madam."

"Good day to you as well." The knife-seller's wife answered back, before the two of them parted ways.

Richard then made his way to the old woman's booth, before he then awaited on the counter silently, before the old woman made her way up front to greet her customer.

"Greetings. How may I-" The old woman stated, before she then noticed that said customer was Richard, as her expression froze in shock, before it then turned into one of distrust and suspicion. "...It's you. I suppose that you have come here with a sufficient reason, have you not?"

"I have come to purchase items from you." Richard answered back, with a stoic expression.

"And they are not for you, but for Faust, are they not?" The old woman continued, her stiff expression not shifting even the slightest.

"Of course. What do you take me as?" Richard responded back, with a air of irritation.

"Fine then. State your wares, and then give me the required payment." The old woman relented.

"I want to buy the general ingredients from you, in bulk amounts." Richard stated his purchase. "Not only that, but I require two things from you. Hopefully, you have them stored for purchase, considering how large your stock is, shopkeeper."

"Your ingredients will come later. State what else you need from me." The old woman answered back.

"One is mud-cream, whatever brand you have, magical or not. And the other is a flower-pin." He answered back. "I take it that you have both in stock."

"That is oddly specific. What do you plan on doing with both of them?" The old woman asked with suspicion in her voice.

"That's something you would need to figure out, or something that you don't need to concern yourself about." Richard answered back with a stern tone.

"Fine... I do have mud-cream, and yes, the magical kind. Here is your flower-pin as well." The old woman stated, before she then left the counter, and left with a glass-jar of the mud cream, and a flower-pin, using a blue poppy flower, which Richard collected.

"Then here is your payment for them, plus all the ingredients that you're going to send to our front door." Richard answered back, dropping a sizeable bag of gold on the counter. "I hope that this is enough to satisfy you for all that you're offering me."

The old woman took the bag of money without any more words. However, as Richard turned to leave, she spoke again. "I have something to ask you before you leave." She stated. "What purpose do you remain by Faust's side for?"

"...I'm sorry?" Richard asked back, turning back to glare at the old woman.

"I don't know what brought you two together... But I suggest that you know him better before you decided to properly devote your help to his experiments. He is not the kind of person that you would assume." The old woman warned Richard.

"Oh, trust me. I know him well enough. In fact, I know him much better than you'll EVER will." Richard responded back, emphasising the word for effect, which stunned the elderly woman for a moment.

"...What do you mean...?" The old woman asked back, after a moment of silence.

"...You know what I truly am, under this guise, but so do I, under yours." Richard answered back. "I have my reasons helping Faust, and I can say that you'll see what I mean later. And I assure you, I know what truly ails him, unlike you."

"...You don't understand what you're doing." The old woman stated.

"Then wait and see for yourself. Maybe you'll learn that for someone like Faust,rekindling what he had lost that day, is the only true way to right what went wrong." Richard stated ominously.

The old woman was silent after that, as Richard left the shop. After he did, she then turned away, and sighed deeply.

"...What is this man... After all the times I have seen these weeks and months play over and over again... Never have I seen someone like him." She muttered to herself quietly.


	6. Cancellation Notice

Hey, Xovercreator here.

I regret to inform you that this arc has been officially cancelled, and thus will not be continued upon, until further notice.

To explain my reasons for this, I had a reasonably good plot for this, but considering story plans for the future, and past developments of the plot, this plot has been considered to be fairly incompatible with ideas that I have in mind.

However, I will at least make a recap of the plot that I had in mind, before it would be scrapped, so that you'll see what went wrong.

By the time the next homunculi appears, who is named Celia, as a mermaid homunculi, Tiana will be the first to be actually sacrificed, due to her being Joy affinity, and required for the 'High Joy' ending. The scene would be fairly solemn, as Richard hesitates on trying to kill Tiana, even when she admits that she listened into their conversations, and knew of her own sacrifice. However, she believes that she never had a place here, and that being sacrificed to bring Arhea back, was a noble cause to die for. Richard even offers one of the two gifts he brought in the last chapter, the hair-pin, as a mementos for the fallen homunculi. He performs the sacrifice by slowly electrocuting her, until life leaves her, and she dies with a smile, thanking Richard for being a good father to her. Richard claims her soul in the soul pendant he carried, and vows that he'll return her back to life with the others that are to be sacrificed.

One by one, the homunculi are created and sacrificed, and several events occur during the span. Richard manages to force the great witch from the shopkeeper's stall to disclose what is required to create what he had been waiting around in this world for, as a second primary objective for his trip: To create a wolf-like homunculi, to serve as company to the group, and as a small but lasting act of kindness to slightly balance against all the wrong of sacrificing and manipulating all the homunculi he created.

While on the search for the ingredients for the homunculi he desires to create, Faust is left to tend to the homunculi himself. At first, he was cold and uncaring for them, and is irritated at the ungratefulness and distrust that they have to him, compared to Richard. However, as time passes, Faust begins to see human qualities in them, and begins to have doubts about everything he had done, and even hesitating on sacrificing the required homunculi.

Eventually, Richard returns, and he manages to create that homunculi, using the ingredients specified, bringing into existence, Alicia the wolf homunculi, which he planned to keep with him, as a long-term companion of his. He manages to persuade Faust that this is his personal homunculi servant, and persuades Faust that she is not compatible with the sacrificing, and so would only be a waste of resources to sacrifice.

Over time, Alicia begins to warm up to Richard, as the latter takes a good part of his time to garner his relationship with her, as he is her technical father. Alicia also manages to befriend two specific homunculi, Selphie the Animal Homunculi, and Reina the Rat Homunculi. The trio enjoy their life together, often playing and chatting with each other, as their relationship is envied by the other homunculi, who weren't capable of reaching such levels of affection amongst each other, due to their various personality quirks. However, Reina and Selphie were sacrificed in the specific order, with the latter managing to break Richard's already fragile psyche, as the moment he finishes his sacrificing, he flees from Faust's household, concerning both Faust and Alicia, as the latter goes around looking for Richard.

When she does the latter, she found that Richard has went crazy with grief, as he had graves dug for each of the sacrificed homunculi, as they reminded him far too much of certain people he knew back in Gensokyo, which reopened some fresh mental wounds that reignited his own trauma, as he was stuck grieving, repeating apologies over and over, looking dishevelled and weak from deprivation of food and water. After a while of comforting her own 'father', Alicia manages to bring Richard back to his senses, as he returns back to the household to finish the job.

As more time passes, and the soul is prepared for its final infusion, the one that would fix Arhea once and for all, Faust hesitates on the infusion finally, as he realises that there is no more purpose from trying to infuse Arhea's soul back. After reading everything in his diary, he realised that everything he had done was wrong to begin with, as it was his own greed and pride that ended up being the death of his wife and his daughter. Richard silently listens to Faust pour out his true feelings, saying that he wished there was another way to do things. At those words, Richard then realised that his reformation of Faust was complete, as he stated to Faust, that there is another hope.

He then exposes the fact that Faust was walking into a trap to begin with, as the Master Warlock's soul was the one that Faust was nurturing, not Arhea's. With fair reason, Faust denies Richard's words, until Richard explains in detail WHO the Master Warlock truly is, and how Faust became him after everything was done. After hearing what would have been his 'future' and 'past', Faust believes more solidly that his own personality before was the reason he continued to suffer, and decides to trust in Richard once more, who had done nothing but help him to both break free of the rotten shell that was his former personality, and bring him salvation.

Richard then stated that he required the transmutation circle. However, he stated that there is to be no ingredients on the transmutation circle, to let it operate in bringing the soul into existence. As soon as Faust does what is asked, the soul begins to stir, as the Master Warlock's malice takes physical form. However, being inferior to a savant like Richard, the latter eradicates him, while purifying his soul clean of his influence, restoring Arhea's soul back to normal. Once the process was done, Faust infuses Arhea's soul back into her body. After a few moments, there was no response, as Faust despairs that her soul was too far gone, that removing the MW's influence has rendered the soul too weak to sustain itself, and Richard moves to comfort him.

However, there is a twitch of Arhea's fingers, and she wakes up. Her body still slightly wrinkled and pruned after all of the time she had been preserved for, but still unmistakably alive, with her life-force running at full capacity. Father and daughter make a very touching and tearful reunion, as Faust is overflowing with joy and relief, that his experiment had run its course, and succeeded in bringing his daughter back. Arhea thanks Richard for everything he had done, before she then asked what happened. Faust tried to hide it, although when the rest of the homunculi arrived, it left the daughter questioning what had happened. Faust, realising that there was nothing to do but confess his atrocities to his daughter, did just that, and ended up getting a few slaps from his own daughter for daring to ruin peoples' lives for her, but forgives him for everything he had to do, since she was aware how much her father cared for her.

After all was said and done, Richard asked Faust to participate in one final task: Resurrecting all of the sacrificed homunculi. Faust wholeheartedly agrees to the task, eager to undo everything that he had done in the experiment. With the proper materials to reform their bodies, the homunculi are revived without any problems, some angered at their 'traitorous' father daring to return, some confused, and some glad that Richard kept his promise to them. Richard then does a confession of his own, admitting what he did, and that he was willing to accept all of the hate and resentment that they all bore for him. However, most of them didn't truly hate Richard, since he was a fairly good father figure to him. Richard then tells them that they are free to live with Faust and the revived Arhea, who would welcome them into a family, this time for real.

After a fairly long farewell to the inhabitants to the world, Richard returns back to the GFS Ryujin with Alicia, as he introduces their new member to them. When the introductions are done, Richard then takes some time alone, and lets every single emotion that he had held back pour out, in a torrent of sorrow, grief and self-hatred, as Gus comes in to comfort Richard.

Now, the reason why this plot was abandoned, was due to the fact that Heiwa was included in the stead of Alicia, taking what would have been her role in the future storylines. Not only that, but for me, trying to do a story within the My Lovely Daughters universe is difficult, with the dynamic of contrasting themes that the story represented, proper fluff in a grim-dark world like My Lovely Daughter, without messing with the canon themes too much, so I lost motivation on that.

However, the lighter reboot is still up in poll, and I will do it, if there are enough votes in favour for that. If I do that... Then, perhaps Alicia and Heiwa will come and meet each other, as fellow beast-kin of some sort. Anyway, hope all of you understand.


End file.
